


Не слишком поздно

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Что, если бы Азирафель и Кроули не встретились до самого последнего момента перед Концом Света? Страж Восточных Врат и Змей сохраняли дистанцию на протяжении тысяч лет, чтобы обнаружить наконец, прямо перед самой битвой, что оба они представляют собой совсем не то, чего ожидал другой.





	1. В начале: или Очень длинный пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684711) by [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/pseuds/maniacalmole). 



Историю человечества сформировал акт неповиновения.

Ну, несколько актов неповиновения. Много. Ну ладно, много-много актов неповиновения, разбросанных на протяжении тысяч лет, возглавляемых тысячами людей по всему огромному миру. 

Но если вернуться к самому Началу, был один определенный акт неповиновения, который действительно привел все в движение.

Нет. Не этот.

Немного позже _Этого_ , имел место другой, казалось бы, меньший акт неповиновения. Один ангел готов был вот-вот нарушить порядок и изменить историю. После того, как Змей проскользнул в Сад, правила уже стали более хрупкими. Неповиновение стало возможным на Небесах с первым падением ангелов, и теперь оно распространилось на Землю, маленький зеленый шарик, плывущий сквозь космос, вот-вот готовый испытать множество вещей, которых не испытывал никогда раньше. Первый обет был нарушен. История, перечень нарушенных правил и проигнорированных приказов, который продлится на протяжении всех времен, начинала развертываться. Посреди всего этого человечеству совсем чуть-чуть бы помогли, подтолкнули бы там и сям, и в конце были бы два существа, которые отчаянно пытались бы убедиться в том, что конец, на самом деле, не наступит ничему, не в том случае, если они очень даже могут этому поспособствовать. Первое семя порока человечества было посажено. Один непослушный ангел готов был вот-вот посадить семя его спасения.

Нет. Не _этот_ ангел.

Стражу Западных Врат Рая на Земле приходилось довольно нелегко. «Все этот проклятый Змей виноват», - подумал он. Если б не змей, он мог бы есть финики или еще что. Вместо этого в ушах у него до сих пор звенело от многочасового выговора, который он только что получил на Небесах. Формально никто не знал, через которые ворота Змей пробрался внутрь. Это не остановило его начальство от того, чтобы «надрать ему уши», и хотя уши только-только были изобретены, высокопоставленные ангелы уже весьма неплохо в этом преуспевали. И все же, это хотя бы должно было быть лучше, чем получить нагоняй от самого Бога.*

*Это было верование, которое высокопоставленные ангелы активно поощряли в религиях сквозь время и пространство. В конце концов, для _чего-то_ же высокопоставленные ангелы должны были быть, верно?

Теперь настал его черед распространить послание среди других находящихся на Земле ангелов. Он уже обошел почти всех. Это был простой набор правил, на самом деле. «Не приближайтесь к людям без приказов от Небес». «Не приближайтесь к Змею». «Не позволяйте людям возвращаться в Сад Эдема». «Не проявляйтесь визуально или физически на Земле без специальных на то указаний». « _Серьезно, держитесь подальше от этого проклятого Змея!_ ». Довольно интуитивно понятные инструкции.

Ангелы принимали их достаточно хорошо. Большинство из них все равно находило людей слегка курьезными и не возражало против того, чтобы с ними не говорить. Он сделал, как ему было сказано, и донес послание до каждого ангела на Земле, кроме одного. Оставался лишь…

Ох. Азирафель. _Только не этот_. Пока что ему удавалось избегать столкновений с ним здесь, в Саду. Просто было что-то такое в том, как он смотрел на тебя, пока ты говорил, как будто бы уже точно знал, что ты собираешься сказать, и запланировал свои педантичные контраргументы на пять шагов вперед. Если он попытается донести предупреждающую весть Небес до него, то, скорее всего, опять получит выговор. « _Что же, ты ведь **удостоверился** в том, чтобы не покидать свои ворота без присмотра, верно? Я уверен, что **я** свои никогда не оставлял. Они ведь сказали нам, что могут прийти демоны, и я уверен, что если бы мы **все** прислушались, сейчас мы не были бы в этой ситуации. О, я не обвиняю тебя, как такового, я просто указываю на то, что **кто-то** же должен был совершить ошибку, вот и все. Это обыкновенная **логика**_ ». Конечно же, Страж Западных Врат никогда не покидал своего поста, даже на секунду. Однако, до конца уверенным нельзя было быть. Как-то же змей должен был пробраться внутрь. Эта заноза в заднице с Восточных Врат был наименее вероятным нарушителем одного из правил Небес. Кроме того, куда бы ему было ходить? И Западному Стражу не улыбалась идея говорить с ним после того, как кто-то совершил такой грубый промах. Разговаривать с Азирафелем после того, как кто-то совершил ошибку, было все равно что терпеть множественные пощечины физическим воплощением фразы «я же тебе говорил».

«Вряд ли это справедливо, что именно я должен передавать ему послание Небес», - подумал ангел. А затем, потому что мысль «вряд ли это справедливо» была чуть слишком близка к мятежу, он сменил свои мысли на: «Вряд ли это необходимо. В смысле, что он будет делать? Пойдет и начнет болтать с людьми о слабостях Небес? Расскажет им о том, что некоторые из ангелов взбунтовались, и что неподчинение приказам Небес вообще-то возможно? Он не настолько глуп». Он так устал. Земля была не таким уж плохим местом, но ходить по нему было сложнее, чем по Небесам. Поверхность была слишком неровной. Он ходил весь день. Ноги у него налились тяжестью. Уши болели. Если он прямо сейчас повернет назад, он успеет вернуться и посмотреть закат от своих ворот, в полном одиночестве, в покое и тишине.

Страж Западных Врат нахмурился, глядя на восток. Он просто хотел домой. Финики звали его.

Он шмыгнул носом, потом развернулся на пятках и, посвистывая, направился в противоположную сторону. «В конце концов, что может пойти не так? Правила так очевидны. Не пойдет же он болтать с проклятым Змеем».

По крайней мере, именно это должно было произойти. Страж Западных Врат совершил бы это одно-единственное преступление против Небес, которое так и осталось бы неизвестным навеки. Небеса никогда не проверяли полевых агентов, чтобы посмотреть, следуют ли они приказам. Они полагали, что если один из них все-таки _вступит_ в контакт со Змеем, им станет об этом известно. Бедный ангел, скорее всего, будет совращен на путь зла и попытается провести восстание против Небес на этот раз с Земли.

Шесть тысяч лет спустя они начисто об этом забыли.

Таким было начало истории, которую мы все знаем и любим.

 

Но возник крошечный разрыв в пространстве и времени, и реальность исказилась, лишь чуть-чуть. Достаточно для того, чтобы бабочка сказала: «ох, ё, разрыв в пространстве и времени!» и улетела бы прежде, чем на нее наступили и раздавили, чтобы прожить вместо этого долгую и счастливую жизнь.

Ангел направился к финикам.

Затем он вздохнул и повернул назад. Бесполезно. Он не был нарушителем правил. Ему просто придется продолжать идти, пока он не доберется до ворот Азирафеля и не расскажет ему новости. Эти правила были слишком важны, чтобы о них не рассказать.

Так что, в этой вселенной…

К тому моменту, как Змей прополз мимо в тот день, Азирафеля там уже давно не было.

 

И таким образом, на протяжении веков, ангел и демон были знакомы лишь с версиями друг друга, существовавшими в их воображении. Азирафель знал о многих деяниях Змея. Змею наверняка было известно об Азирафеле – он был единственным ангелом, который остался на Земле надолго после изгнания из Сада. Его дислоцировали сюда нести стражу против Змея, который, как было известно Небесам, до сих пор здесь разгуливал и являл собой величайшую опасность для добродетельности человечества. Азирафель был единственным, кого они оставили бороться с ним.

Это было все, что им обоим было известно: они были единственным ангелом и единственным демоном, оставленными в одиночестве, вдали от своих коллег. Оставлены бороться друг с другом до конца времен.

Они избегали друг друга, насколько это было возможно. У них была работа, которую нужно было проводить, но они предпочитали осуществлять свои битвы на расстоянии. Они никогда не входили в контакт.

До одного дня. Спустя несколько тысяч лет подрыва божественных или сатанинских планов друг друга издалека, Азирафель обнаружил символ, вырезанный на одном важном камне.*

*В ранние годы камни были очень важны.

Символ был явно злодейским. Он распространил бы вредоносные энергии на три деревни вокруг. Азирафель видел подобные раньше, вырезанные Змеем, конечно же. Он уничтожил их все. Но в этот раз змей превзошел сам себя. Символ был огромным, изощренным и высокоточным.

В одном из углов камня были высечки меньшего размера, выглядящие не к месту. Азирафель приблизился к ним, прищурившись.

Они гласили: «Провались оно все у меня ушла вечность на то чтобы это тут вырезать на этот раз оставь мой долбаный символ треклятый ты ангел».

На инфернальном диалекте, конечно же. Но инфернальный был довольно близок к эфемерному, и Азирафель смог его понять, даже несмотря на то, что написано это было, скорее всего, без ожидания того, что послание когда-нибудь прочтут.

Он едва не рассмеялся.

Но нет. Это была война. Это было Серьезно. Он уничтожил символ, оставив на земле лишь осколки камня.

На одном из них он написал: «”На этот раз оставь мой долбаный символ треклятый ты ангел” – это не корректное заклинание защиты от ангелов».

Он ушел, улыбаясь своим мыслям и гадая, увидит ли демон это когда-нибудь.

 

Прошли сотни лет.

Азирафель обнаружил святилище языческому богу – прямой мятеж против церкви, на постройку которой он потратил последнее десятилетие. В том же городе. На святилище был нанесен новый символ – делавший прикосновение ангела к нему невозможным. И на языке, который раньше был общепринят, но вымер век назад, значилось: «Получи, пернатый придурок».

 

Некоторое время они продолжали в подобной манере, оставляя друг другу дразнящие сообщения, так и не узнав, как каждый из них на самом деле выглядит. Это было похоже на современные отношения, начавшиеся онлайн, за исключением того, что это были, конечно же, отношения врагов.

В Египте Азирафель предупредил людей, что если к ним когда-нибудь подойдет мужчина, зовущий себя «Змей», им не стоит слушать его советов, а следует бежать.

Уличный мальчишка передал ему сообщение: «Он сказал “Зови меня Кроули”».

Азирафель передал ответ: «Нет».

 

Затем была статуя римского мученика.

«Если вы делаете из нас мучеников, мы лишь вернемся более сильными» гласила подпись. Затем, в очень упрощенной форме раннего письма, в котором уже и письмо-то не могли опознать, по крайней мере, смертные, было сказано: «Это относится и к тебе тоже, ты, Змей».

Все было прекрасно и здорово, пока это, наконец, не было увидено несколькими десятилетиями спустя. Римская империя приняла христианство. Статуя до сих пор стояла. Азирафель услышал новости о том, что кто-то нанес на нее надпись.

«Если вы используете свою силу для притеснения других, вы уже не мученики».

Это его задело. Это явно предназначалось для разжигания восстания, которое приведет к насилию и страданию – цель демона номер один. Он разместил послание там, где знал, что Азирафель его увидит, в насмешку над ним. И, конечно же, он должен был знать, что это не было делом рук Азирафеля, что люди здесь увлеклись в порыве своего религиозного пыла. Их в любом случае в основном заботило сохранение собственной власти; подталкивание на мятеж только ухудшило бы положение. Это было политизирование религии. Подобные вещи лишь приводили к беспорядкам. Это, скорее всего, было именно тем, чего хотел демон. Было исключительно просто заставить людей думать, что служить своей религии значило политизировать ее. Азирафель пытался не вмешиваться в это. Это все равно происходило. Змей явно был вовлечен сам и пытался вынудить на то же самое и Азирафеля.

Он очистил статую и написал на ней кое-что другое, аккуратно, рядом со старой гравировкой.

« _Истинно_ верующие не притесняют других, но являются их спасением».

Прошло еще несколько лет. В политике все ухудшилось. Разразилась гражданская война, обе фракции ссылались на свои религии в качестве божественного аргумента для борьбы. Город был уничтожен. Статуя разрушена, но когда большая часть сражений завершилась, и Азирафель вернулся к своему дому, он ощутил недавнее демоническое присутствие и обнаружил старую выгравированную надпись, отколотую от статуи, у своей двери.

«Истинно верующие не притесняют других, но являются их спасением». Фракции утверждали, что их религиозным долгом было сражаться друг с другом, искореняя в противоборствующей стороне их изменнические верования, чтобы единственно истинная вера могла очистить их от их грехов. Азирафель швырнул камень об пол. Как будто бы он это имел в виду своими словами! Но это было именно то, что делал Змей. Он искажал вещи. Он представлял хорошие намерения плохими, а плохое – хорошим.

 

После этого они долго не вступали в контакт.

 

Несколько веков спустя Азирафель был в Азии, пытаясь способствовать растущей тенденции движений, поддерживающих мир. Они также были склонны поощрять самоотречение. По этой причине, было странно, когда один из монастырей сообщил о повышенном уровне проблем с ожирением. «Они просто не могут понять, откуда поступает вся эта еда», - смущенно объяснили старшие монахи. – «Ее жертвуют анонимно, масса уже приготовленной пищи появляется у них на пороге, поощряя всевозможное чревоугодие и излишества».

Азирафель улыбнулся. Он никогда не видел особой пользы в аскетизме. Если это было худшее, что мог сделать демон, ему придется стараться получше.

Он сказал монахам, что им не стоит волноваться, и если они действительно озабочены тем, что еда отвлекает служащих от их обязанностей, они могут пожертвовать ее в ближайшие деревни, для которых она точно не будет лишней.

 

Еще несколько веков, и ангел вернулся в Европу. Религиозные фракции вновь боролись. Кроме того, там была культура, музыка, истории, некоторые даже записанные или напечатанные, торговля, наука, открытия – все те вещи, что были замечательно отвлекающими. Азирафель вынужден был признать, что меньше вовлекается в вещи, составляющие большую картину, вроде постройки церквей и монастырей – они все равно в конце концов переворачивались с ног на голову, разражаясь конфликтами почти каждый раз. Он подозревал деяния Змея. Что касается его самого, он взялся за иной подход. Он обнаружил, что лучший способ принести пользу человечеству состоял в небольших вещах – там благословение, тут чудо. Пропагандируя доброту и сострадание в меру своих возможностей. К тому же, демону будет гораздо сложнее помешать такому плану. Не будет же он расхаживать вокруг, устраивая небольшие раздражающие события и пропагандируя мелочность в ответ.

Затем была изобретена меркантильность, потом случилась Промышленная революция, за которой последовали стремительная урбанизация, загрязнение, понижение стандартов жизни, колониализм, общее ощущение того, что люди должны проживать свои жизни, работая в неудобных условиях весь день, и представление о том, что любое отклонение было скорее всего греховным, что, как по иронии, привело к тому, что люди стали куда меньше беспокоиться о том, является ли то, что они делают, порочным с моральной точки зрения или нет. Азирафелю пришлось на этот раз признать победу змея.

Он испробовал несколько иных кампаний, включая публикацию обширной серии памфлетов, поощряющих людей не поддаваться проискам жадности и зависти, которые, подобно отвратительным змеям, могли проскользнуть в самые праведные сердца и запустить в них свои яды.

На это последовало анонимное письмо «автору», в котором Азирафеля проинформировали странно знакомым почерком, что «часть о змеях – это было низко».

Азирафель, в следующей серии памфлетов, упомянул в послесловии о том, что «Удар приходится наносить низко, если целишься в того, кто ползает по земле».

В следующем году была выложена новая анонимная публикация, высмеивающая брошюры Азирафеля и подобные им.

 

В один год в некой популярной газете была опубликована статья о «безнравственности и опасностях современного театра». Азирафель получил копию в виде вырезки, присланной по почте. Прикрепленная записка гласила: «Если за этим стоишь ты, ты многое упускаешь».

Азирафель едва не рассмеялся. Он, на самом деле, едва не рассмеялся _с нежностью_ , но, конечно же, то теплое чувство, что он ощущал, было вовсе не нежностью, а пылом сражения, кипевшего между ними на протяжении тысяч лет.

 

Что ж. Время почти пришло.


	2. Во имя Небес

1990\. Этот год был не то, чтобы не хуже других. На самом деле, это был чертовски ужасный год для того, чтобы это произошло. Почему не подождать еще десять лет? Был бы красивый ровный рубеж тысячелетий.

Но нет. Азирафеля вызвали в 1990 году.

Он отправился на Небеса и вернулся с комплектом боевых доспехов и мечом.

Это был, конечно же, не внушительный пламенеющий меч, который ему бы хотелось. Тот он отдал людям. Небеса, однако, выдали ему замену. «Он тебе понадобится», как они сказали.

Ты начнешь битву на Земле.

Азирафель не видел себя солдатом, но приходилось действовать в соответствии с тем, что видели Небеса. А у них картинки были довольно противоречивы. Азирафель, которого они знали несколько тысячелетий назад, не был самым сильным или свирепым, но он так долго отсутствовал. Небеса не выбрали бы кого попало нести службу в своем воинстве для битвы за окончательный триумф. Но на Земле был Змей. С ним надо будет Разобраться. Согласно рапортам Азирафеля, ему едва удавалось сдерживать его на протяжении этого времени. Битва, конечно же, начнется на Земле, и второй по известности демон Ада уже удачно располагался там. Азирафель до сих пор справлялся вполне неплохо, и никакому другому ангелу не улыбалась идея заступать на его место.

Небеса делали выбор, полагаясь только на то, что им было известно, а их восприятие Земли складывалось почти целиком из отчетов Азирафеля. Практически то же самое происходило и в Преисподней, основываясь на том, о чем докладывал Кроули, когда они его проверяли. Рай и Ад могли выносить суждения, основываясь лишь на том, что им рассказывали их полевые эксперты.

Суть отчетов Азирафеля и Кроули была такова: они оба пребывали в безусловном ужасе друг от друга.

Азирафель кичился перед своими руководителями тем, что продержался шесть тысяч лет, не поддавшись порочному влиянию гнуснейшего, самого жестокого, самого страшного демона, который только существует. Кроули, против которого, как он считал, он борется, напугал бы до неземного ужаса всех остальных ангелов. Они были исключительно впечатлены тем, что он до сих пор ни разу не был убит одним из его коварных планов. Он должен быть воином, считали они. Азирафель почти бы согласился. Он всегда представлял, что Змей должен был быть ужасно хитроумным, иначе, с чего бы Аду выбирать его для Земли?*

*Возможно, если бы он учел тот факт, что Небеса выбрали _его_ своим представителем среди людей, несмотря на его отнюдь не идеальные навыки воителя, Азирафель боялся бы меньше. Но страх бежит от логики как от чумы.

Исключая немногочисленные моменты почти-контакта, они никогда по-настоящему не встречались. Они видели лишь результаты работы друг друга. Азирафель видел зло, ненависть, эгоизм и жестокость, распространяющиеся по Земле, и знал, кого послали сотворить именно это. Кроули видел, на что было похоже божественное возмездие, или, по крайней мере, то, что некоторые религиозные люди называли «справедливостью». Обоих нельзя было бы упрекнуть за страх.

Мир был полон тьмы. А теперь он вот-вот должен был быть разрушен.

Азирафель никогда еще так не ненавидел Змея. Все верно, Небеса согласились на Войну, но им не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы все, подобные этому змею, просто сдались бы и вели себя послушно. Не обязательно было сваливать это все на Землю. Азирафель пытался остановить его, но Змей нанес свой вред. Реальную проблему, однако, представляла остальная Преисподняя и все ее демоны. Именно они вызвали войну. Единственный раз в своей жизни Азирафелю почти захотелось, чтобы большая часть его времени прошла бы на Небесах, в борьбе с силами падших ангелов, вместо того чтобы тратить его среди людей, пытаясь спасти Землю.

Возможно, тогда бы он не тосковал по ней так сильно.

Раз уж война должна произойти, так тому и быть. Если ему суждено было сразиться со Змеем Эдема, развратителем человечества, результатом чьей работы было каждое темное и злое дело, так он и поступит, и он заставит его заплатить.

Не то, чтобы он был особенно в этом хорош, на самом деле.

Азирафель знал, что Кроули был врагом. Но некоторым образом, из-за того, что он был единственным ангелом на Земле, и единственным, кто входил с ним в контакт – хоть и не прямой – и пытался мешать его планам… по этой причине, казалось, что он был, как бы, _его_ врагом. Непосредственно его. И это небольшое собственническое слово заставляло его чувствовать себя чуть более особенным, будто бы он должен был сделать что-то, чтобы заслужить такого заклятого противника. Именно одна только эта глупенькая мысль придавала ему уверенности отвечать ему, будто бы он тоже был кем-то, кого стоило бояться – хотя, по правде сказать, всякий раз, глядя в зеркало, он понимал, что он – потерявший форму ангел-Начало размером с человека, лучше подходивший для канцелярской работы, чем для сражений.

Тогда как Змей, он был уверен, не стал бы проводить столь большую часть прошедших тысячелетий в тесном общении с людьми. По крайней мере, не делал бы этого как обычный человек. На самом деле, скорее всего, он витал вокруг шепотом в ночи, намеком на дурные намерения, самой сутью декадентского искушения. Или, если ему требовалось принять человеческую форму для своих нашептываний, он, вероятно, делал это только когда особенно влиятельный человек требовал более прямого подхода в искушении. Он, скорее всего, рассмеялся бы, увидев как его так называемый заклятый враг водится с людьми просто для развлечения, будучи достаточно слабым, чтобы нуждаться в социальном взаимодействии, или же предается базовым человеческим потребностям, вроде еды, питья и содержания маленькой букинистической лавки для получения мелких карманных денег, которые он мог бы тратить на человеческие развлечения вроде музыки и театра; все те вещи, которые бы Змей, несомненно, не понял.

И все же… змей должен был обладать _какими-то_ познаниями человеческих устремлений. Он ведь был гением манипуляции; он наверняка был в какой-то степени знаком со страстями вроде чревоугодия и лени и, ну, вожделения, и он, скорее всего, понимал их достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы использовать их для заманивания людей в ловушки греха и распутства. Но слушать музыку ради удовольствия? Есть пищу, потому что она была приятна на вкус? Если бы Змей знал, что Азирафель делает хоть что-то из этого, он, скорее всего, понял бы, что имеет дело с праздным болваном.

Если бы змей когда-нибудь принял человеческую форму, Азирафель представлял себе, что она внушала бы ужас в сердца людей, чтобы он смог устрашением заставить их уважать себя. Он представлял его высоким, с острыми чертами лица и глубоким, громогласным голосом, рогами и горящими глазами, острыми клыками и длинной мантией, хотя он и не был уверен, почему это должно было иметь значение. Но у него определенно должна была быть острая бородка и длинные когти, и способность заставлять тени удлиняться и творить всевозможные гнусности на Земле, и это был тот злодей, с которым ему поручено было сразиться. Это было создание, которое, как только что позвонили сообщить ему Небеса, он должен был победить.

 

Кроули чистил зубы, когда его вызвало его руководство. Он едва не подавился зубной пастой с мятным вкусом.


	3. Чем был занят Дьявол

Кроули отсылал Аду рапорты о том, как долго он продержался в битве против одного из величайших воинов Небес. Ангел был, несомненно, умен. Он срывал его планы на протяжении тысячелетий, а у демона как раз хватало уверенности в себе, чтобы понимать, что некоторые из этих планов были весьма хороши. Ангел – которого Кроули подсознательно представлял блистающим качком в мощных доспехах, с ослепительно-яркими крыльями и громогласным голосом – представлял угрозу. И всегда ею был. Именно из-за него Кроули переключился со сжигания благотворительных учреждений на приклеивание монеток к мостовой на богатых улицах.*

*Определенно не потому что повидал слишком много обществ, разрушенных бедностью. Демонов подобное, естественно, не заботило.

Кроули прожил бы свою жизнь в постоянном страхе перед этой крылатой катастрофой масштабов небесного гнева, если б не был убежден в том, что ни один ангел не стал бы посещать те же места на Земле, в которых нравилось зависать ему. Он отправил записку по поводу театра отчасти для того, чтобы увидеть, прав ли он был. Ответа он, конечно же, не получил. Ангел никогда бы не раскрыл, интересуют ли его многочисленные формы земных развлечений. Демон выследил его адрес. Он удивился тому, как близко они жили друг от друга все это время, даже не подозревая об этом. Но это было, скорее всего, лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств. Ангел наверняка был сейчас в каком-нибудь монастыре в Тибете или типа того, не в Лондоне 1990-х. И все же, он обнаружит его довольно скоро. Так предопределили Ад и Рай.

Битва, что начнет войну…

Он не был воином.

Когда это было сформулировано вот так, ему пришлось признать: они на самом деле вовсе не сражались друг с другом. Не по-настоящему. Они отважно и хитроумно выстояли все эти прошедшие тысячелетия, меряясь в смекалке и все такое. Но на самом деле сражаться?

Ой-ёй.

Должен был быть другой выход. Должно было быть что-то, что он мог бы сделать, чтобы выпутаться из этого. Идея обратиться к другим Внизу ему не улыбалась. Они были не самыми понимающими. Может быть, он мог бы еще раз разыскать местоположение ангела и отправить ему сообщение, спросить у него…

Спросить о чем?

Ни один слуга Небес не откажется от битвы против демона. Лучшее, что Кроули мог бы сделать, это попытаться составить план. Однако, знание о том, что за мысли были у ангела, могло бы помочь. Тогда он мог бы быть на шаг впереди него. Или типа того. Не повредит немного прощупать почву, поглядеть, как сам ангел готовится к битве.

 

И таким образом несколько дней спустя Азирафель получил сообщение: «Мы сразимся наконец, а?», которое, неведомо для него, Кроули отправил лишь из отчаянной надежды на то, что Азирафель может ответить: «Нет, давай не будем». По правде говоря, Кроули знал, что Азирафель не отступит. Азирафель тоже знал, что демон ни за что не согласится на капитуляцию. Так что, вместо того, чтобы ответить своими истинными мыслями, которые звучали следующим образом: «Ну, полагаю, что так, но, ей-богу, я бы лучше этого не делал», он решил, что единственное, что можно было бы сделать – это попытаться устрашить демона. Он все равно, скорее всего, и сам пытался оказать на него психологическое давление. Так что Азирафель ответил: «Похоже на то, и самое время, не правда ли?». На что Кроули ответил: «Тогда увидимся во время Армагеддона, если только не струсишь?», а Азирафель сказал: «Я готов, когда скажешь», и так это и продолжилось, оба убеждали друг друга в том, как они это предвкушают. Они угрожали и насмехались, оба представляя себе куда более худшие вещи, чем второй подразумевал своими расплывчато-устрашающими намеками. Они грозились все более и более жуткими вещами, пока мысль о том, какие травмы могли быть нанесены дьявольским оружием, не стала для Азирафеля непереносима.

И таким образом, в конце концов, Кроули получил сообщение: «Парли».

И Кроули, проведя в восемнадцатом веке некоторое время среди пиратов, понял, что это означает, и потому согласился.


	4. Крутое появление

Азирафель стоял на вершине холма. Он проклинал себя за то, что не выносил куда-то опаздывать. Он не хотел оказаться тут первым, стоять несуразно на самом виду! Что ему не было известно, так это то, что ему все равно этого было не избежать, потому что тревожность Кроули также заставляла его всегда приходить заранее, а еще он был достаточно драматичен для того, чтобы прятаться в кустах до тех пор, пока вторая персона не придет, чтобы все равно совершить стильное и крутое «позднее появление». 

Азирафель отчасти ожидал чего-то оккультного или даже эфемерного. Он представлял себе внезапно потемневшее небо и вспышки молний, освещающих высокий и грозный силуэт, или же расколовшуюся землю, с пламенем, вскипающим из преисподней, в то время как это создание выползет на поверхность земли. Он ожидал, что демон появится каким-то сверхъестественным способом. Он не ожидал, что тот появится, как человек среднего роста, поднявшийся по холму в солнечный день, чтобы поприветствовать его однобокой ухмылкой. Это было слегка разочаровывающе.

Однако, он все равно выглядел круто - пришлось признать тихому голосу в голове Азирафеля - приближаясь к нему прогулочным шагом, с руками в карманах и ухмылкой, которую лучше было бы описать словом кривая, чем однобокая, потому что так это звучало более дерзко, а он несомненно выглядел дерзким в этих темных солнечных очках и ботинках из змеиной кожи, мерзавец.

Кроули был бы ему за это благодарен. Ему пришлось приложить немалые усилия для того, чтобы удержать руки в карманах и не помахать.

\- Привет, - все равно произнес он. И быстро поправился:  
\- Мы встретились, наконец. – Кроули надеялся, что произнес это сардоническим, антагонистичным, а не дружелюбным тоном. Он попытался придать своему голосу ироничность. Ангел определенно сверлил его взглядом так, будто бы это была настоящая встреча врагов.

\- Да. Вот они и мы. - «Итак, вот оно», - подумал Азирафель – «Змий Эдема». По нему пробежала дрожь. Он нервничал все утро, попытался выпить какао, чтобы успокоиться, но трясся слишком сильно, чтобы удержать кружку. Было ощущение, будто шесть тысяч лет страха складывались, чтобы привести его к этому моменту, когда его страх будет воплощен, и он встретится со своим недругом лицом к лицу.

Они стояли, лицом к лицу, и пока что самой жуткой вещью было неловкое молчание в котором им приходилось стоять. Мимо проковыляла вразвалочку пара уточек.

\- Эм, - Кроули кашлянул. – Ты вызвал на парли?

\- Да, - Азирафель выпрямился. – Подготовительный шаг. Чтобы обсудить детали, ээ, битвы. Во время Арма… - Он прервался и с неловкостью подождал, пока семья с маленькими детьми пройдет мимо. – Обязательно было устраивать встречу здесь? – Едко произнес он.

\- Я подумал, что в моих интересах выбрать место, где будут люди, - ответил Кроули. – Так как это может тебя сдержать. Я не хотел никаких ранних неожиданных нападений.

\- Я бы не стал нарушать план Небес, - неодобрительно произнес Азирафель. – Битва обязана произойти во время Армагеддона, в день Апокалипсиса. Я не стану нападать на тебя _сейчас_.

Кроули пожал плечами.  
\- Осторожность не помешает. Значит, не принес свой пылающий меч?

 _Демон думал, что он все еще у него!_ Азирафель быстро соображал. Ему не будет никакой пользы от признания в том, что он менее хорошо вооружен, чем подозревалось.  
\- Я, ээ. Он у меня под рукой.

Какое-то мгновение Кроули выглядел так, будто бы растерянно высматривает дополнительные карманы на одежде Азирафеля, которые он мог пропустить. Азирафель одарил его недоуменным взглядом.

\- В смысле, он не в этой реальности.

\- О, точно. Под рукой в другой реальности. Конечно. – Кроули рассмеялся, затем попытался изобразить самодовольное выражение лица, просто ради того, чтобы не выглядеть смущенным.

Азирафель нахмурился.  
\- Я так полагаю, ты принес свое главное оружие? Или же это твой ядовитый язык?

\- Ну, он же у меня во рту, так что, ну, знаешь. Как бы, трудно оставить дома.

Азирафель удивленно моргнул. У него было такое ощущение, будто бы он ступил из сна в отрезвляющую реальность. Змей, стоящий перед ним, спутывал всю его картину мира. Азирафель не мог не таращиться во все глаза.

Он был просто каким-то парнем.

Предыдущее представление Азирафеля о реальности восставало против этого, и он сопротивлялся свидетельству собственных глаз, облекая свои прошлые верования в слова.  
\- Итак. Ты – олицетворение зла.

\- Итак, ты – божественный представитель Небес на Земле, - ответил Кроули.

Это точно мог бы быть голос зла. Он был слишком уж плавным и самодовольным. Азирафель был в курсе того, что его собственный голос не совсем напоминал могучий львиный рев.   
\- Это я. И я подумал, что могло бы быть удачной идеей для нас встретиться вживую до того, как начнется война, раз уж нам начинать битву на Земном фронте. Чтобы мы знали, кого искать. И не, эм. Атаковали… не ту… персону…

\- «Земной фронт»? – переспросил Кроули.

\- Да. Ну, знаешь. Мы сразимся во время Армагеддона, затем, как только мы начнем битву, остальной Рай и Ад присоединятся к нам, и мы сразимся на Земле во славу…

\- Что? – возопил Кроули, его голос надломился. – Мы начнем всю войну? В смысле, я знал, что начнем, но я думал, что Рай и Ад подождут, пока мы не закончим. Я не знал, что они налетят, пока мы все еще будем драться! – Его голос звучал сдавленно. – Ну просто отлично. Ты хочешь сказать, что, даже если я тебя одолею, мне придется сразиться со всей армией Небес? Почему они не могут просто свалить?

«Вот вам и обольстительный голос греха», - самодовольно подумал Азирафель, его мозг перескочил слово «обольстительный» так, будто бы это было прилагательное, которое он использовал постоянно,*

*Исключительно метафорически, конечно же.

и даже не оглянулся.   
\- Как бы убедительно это ни звучало, когда ты так описываешь, не думаю, что Небеса будут заинтересованы в том, чтобы отказываться от своего шанса на битву, которой они ждали на протяжении всех времен.

\- Конечно, конечно, - раздраженно сказал Кроули.

\- Если перспектива встречи с вооруженными силами Небес тебя не привлекает, ты можешь утешиться мыслью о том, что я могу победить.

\- И тогда ты сможешь встретиться со всеми силами Ада, - указал Кроули с ухмылкой. – Думаешь, справишься?

\- Я владею небольшой книжной лавкой в Сохо, и ко мне регулярно наведываются бизнесмены, которым кажется, что я могу быть заинтересован в переезде, - сказал ангел. – И которые никогда особо не склонны понимать, что я с ними не согласен. Другими словами, меня так просто не запугать. 

Кроули фыркнул. Он захихикал – не злобным смехом, который Азирафель у него представлял. Ангел в нерешительности стоял, ожидая, когда он закончит.

Кроули закончил, но просто не мог найти слов. Ангел, казалось, тоже не знал, что сказать. Кроули обнаружил, что отвлекается. Азирафель выглядел совсем не так, как он ожидал. Он радовался больше, чем мог бы себе в этом признаться.

\- Как я начал говорить, - продолжил ангел, - было бы хорошо утвердить наши планы, чтобы у нас не возникло никаких непредвиденных помех в наш, эм, знаменательный день. 

\- Точно, точно. – Это что, лак для ногтей? Он представлял, что ангел будет излучать божественное великолепие, конечно же, но это определенно выглядело, как _земной_ маникюр.

\- Это принесет меньше вреда людям в этот день. Надеюсь. По крайней мере, пока… - Азирафель кашлянул. – Что ж, как бы то ни было. Будет лучше, если мы договоримся о месте сейчас.

\- Месте?

\- Армагеддон? – Азирафель приподнял брови.

\- В смысле, они тебе не сказали, где это?

Ангел поморщился. Кроули осознал, что он на самом деле не знал. У него, должно быть, было не особенно разговорчивое начальство. «Как и у меня, значит», - подумал он.

\- Мне известно, конечно, что события должны быть сконцентрированы вокруг одной центральной точки…

\- Антихриста, - вставил Кроули.

\- Да, конечно. Эм.

Настала очередь Кроули приподнять брови. Когда ангел не ответил, он расплылся в ухмылке.  
\- Думаю, я смогу с ним что-нибудь организовать. Я просто скину тебе на телефон адрес, когда это произойдет, ладно?

\- Скинь, - сказал Азирафель, нахмурившись. Он вдохнул. – Надеюсь, это не где-то в городе. Транспорт в последнее время ужасно ходит.

\- Кому ты рассказываешь, - пробормотал Кроули. Он наморщил лоб. Он ждал священного огня. Ждал сурового и непреклонного бойца Небес, который будет укорять его в его грехах и говорить с ним высокомерно, как с мерзким созданием преисподней. Он не ожидал _сходства_. 

\- Полагаю, в таком случае, мне стоит собственно дать тебе мой номер телефона, - неуверенно произнес Азирафель. – Раз уж, чем быстрее я попаду на Армагеддон, тем быстрее мы сможем с этим поко… эм, начать.

\- Точно, - произнес Кроули, копаясь в карманах в поисках ручки.

\- И, эм. Именно этого мы, конечно же, и ждали.

Кроули поднял на него взгляд. Ангел протянул ему сложенный листок бумаги.

\- Все эти эпохи.

\- Спасибочки, - произнес Кроули, взяв бумажку, и попытался исподтишка поглядывать на него за темными очками, пока записывал номер.

Лучше всего было то, что на нем, похоже, были очки для чтения. Ангелу не было никакой причины испытывать в них необходимость. Он, должно быть, перенял это у людей, и у него должна была быть какая-то причина для того, чтобы выбрать надеть их вместо того, чтобы попытаться выглядеть угрожающе. Вязаный жилет в клетку также указывал на то, что это не было его основной целью. На самом деле, весь его наряд представлял собой опрятный, спланированный, но все же определенно не стильный ансамбль, который мог составить лишь тот, кто провел какое-то время среди людей. Так значит, он все-таки не взирал на мир с небесного пьедестала все эти тысячелетия. Ангел прикладывал усилия к тому, чтобы _смешаться_. 

\- Итак, что ж. – Несчастным тоном произнес ангел. – Все сказано и сделано.

\- Рад, что мы с этим разобрались, - согласился Кроули. – Эм. Спасибо за… ээ.

\- Да, - сказал Азирафель. – И тебе… мм.

\- Было исключительно неприятно с тобой встретиться, - услужливо сказал Кроули. – Мерзкий лизоблюд.

\- Взаимно, гнусное создание, - устало произнес Азирафель. И было что-то еще в выражении его лица – сожаление?

\- Тогда, увидимся на конце света, полагаю, - сказал демон.

\- Увидимся, - ответил Азирафель. – Надеюсь, ты подготовишься. – И по какой-то причине, вопреки самому себе, он ощутил, что на самом деле на это надеется.


	5. Сделка с Дьяволом

Азирафель попытался привести в порядок свои дела. Это было странное занятие, учитывая, что, ну, на самом деле это ведь не имело значения, верно? Он провел полдня в муках по поводу своего завещания и того, кому оставить все свое имущество, так как последний человек, с кем он был близок, умер двадцать лет назад, прежде чем вспомнил, что не будет никого – никого не останется.

Так что никому ничего нельзя будет оставить, но у него все равно было чувство, будто бы он должен как-то все упорядочить, словно бы это делало все менее ужасающим. «Стоит прибраться. Приближается Апокалипсис». Он едва не расчистил лавку, но потом передумал. Ему хотелось сидеть в ней такой, какая она есть. Ему хотелось, чтобы она выглядела собой до самого конца.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы все происходило иначе, чтобы можно было все это сохранить, остановив время и все заморозив, потому что такой конец было бы проще вынести. Или чтобы после того, как произойдет уничтожение, ему остались бы кусочки, разрушенная и пустая Земля, чтобы хотя бы казалось, будто все еще есть место, где можно было бы начать сначала. Или, если это было невозможно, хотя бы кусочки, которые показывали бы, что однажды что-то вообще было. Но это будут уже даже не пост-апокалиптические пустоши из телевизионных передач. Все будет уничтожено.

Исчезнет.

 

Несколько дней спустя, когда Апокалипсис маячил все ближе, Азирафель получил звонок. Это был демон. Он звал на очередное парли.

Азирафель покинул дом как в тумане, пытаясь не думать о том факте, что, скорее всего, может пересчитать количество раз, когда он пройдет через эту дверь вновь, на пальцах одной руки.

 

Кроули назначил парли в ресторане, потому что осталось не так уж много приемов пищи, и ему хотелось посетить все свои любимые места в последний раз. У него не было времени путешествовать по миру, но он мог, по крайней мере, пройтись по лондонской кухне, если не будет упускать любой возможности.

Азирафель вошел и поздоровался с официанткой по имени, едва не вызвав этим сердечный приступ у Кроули. «Мы ведь никогда не были тут одновременно,» - подумал он. – «Я бы это почувствовал». Тем не менее, было ясно, что ангел был здесь раньше и ему нравилось это место. Кроули видел, что ангел был уже близок к тому, чтобы похвалить его за выбор, прежде чем вспомнил, что презирает его, и оборвал себя, притворившись, что замарал пиджак соевым соусом.

И вот так Кроули и оказался сидящим в ресторане, наблюдая за тем, как ангел ест суши. Он выглядел таким обыденным, таким _человечным_. Кроули сидел напротив него, улыбаясь до ушей так, будто бы никогда раньше не видел человека.

Это был Страж Восточных Врат. _Это_ был тот ангел, что был его заклятым врагом на протяжении всех этих лет. Вселяющий страх воин Небес. Пылающий меч, разящий демонов, и сугубо строгая позиция, сражающая любые попытки разрядить атмосферу неуместными шутками.

По крайней мере, так он о нем думал до настоящего момента. Теперь невозмутимые ответы ангела начинали восприниматься им под другим углом.

Азирафель сидел, положив локоть на стол и опершись головой на кулак, кидая косые взгляды на шумную компанию подростков за соседним с ними столиком.

\- Нет, серьезно. Я слышал меньше болтовни в Вавилоне.

\- А, Вавилон. Еще раз, зачем вам надо было идти и рушить их башню? Потому что они метили слишком высоко? Слегка напоминает приступ истерики со стороны Небес, тебе не кажется?

\- Ты просто расстроился из-за того, что тебе пришлось учить несколько новых языков, - ответил Азирафель. Он произнес это не в ярости, угрожающим тоном, предупреждающим демона не заходить слишком далеко. Он произнес это прежде чем отхлебнуть чаю. Его брови были слегка приподняты, губы сжаты, но уголки рта слегка приподнялись, почти что в улыбке. _Улыбке_.

\- Ну, как и тебе, - сказал Кроули. Он постарался придать тону самодовольство вместо оживленности. «Соберись. Он все еще может тебя убить».

\- Вообще-то, я нахожу лингвистику занимательной, - сказал Азирафель. Это прозвучало достаточно самодовольно.

Кроули закатил глаза, его настроение быстро возвращалось на землю.

\- Ты вызвал на парли.

\- Точно. Слушай. – Кроули оперся локтем на стол, пытаясь придать себе небрежный вид. – Я обладаю влиянием на Антихриста, ясно? Я, скорее всего, мог бы поговорить с ним, выяснить, где, по его мнению, должен случиться весь этот Апокалипсис.

Азирафель прищурился, с сомнением глядя на него.  
\- Ясно.

\- Так что я прикинул, почему бы нам не заключить сделку?

Демон ухмыльнулся и Азирафель ощутил нарастающую тревогу.  
\- Какого рода сделку?

\- Договоренность. Выгодную нам обоим, тебе и мне. Я сделаю тебе одолжение, а в ответ ты пообещаешь не использовать свой пылающий меч в финальном сражении. Только обычное, невоспламеняющееся оружие

\- И что это за «одолжение»?

\- Я уговорю Антихриста устроить Армагеддон где-нибудь очень-очень далеко – в каком-нибудь отдаленном уголке Земли, где не будет людей. Созданий, которых ты поклялся защищать от мне подобных?

Азирафель попытался не смотреть на него так, будто бы он был натуральным сокровищем. Он все еще был злобным, в конце концов. Он все еще хотел уничтожить как можно больше людей. Но ангел с трудом сдерживал широкую улыбку. Это могло все разрешить. Все, чего он просил – не использовать тот меч…

Ангелам полагается быть честными. Но Азирафель готов был пойти на одну-другую невинную ложь ради спасения своего мира.

\- Возможно…

«Он купился», - подумал Кроули. – «И он, кроме того, откажется от своего меча». Может быть – только может быть – если они проведут свое сражение где-нибудь строго посреди пустыни, они смогут его изолировать. И никому не придется пострадать.

\- Интересное предложение, - произнес Азирафель. – Думаю… думаю, я могу на это согласиться.

\- Да? – сказал Кроули. – В смысле, конечно. Вы же должны защищать людей и все такое.

Хотелось бы Азирафелю, чтобы это было правдой. Он ощутил ложь как удар под дых. Но демон, казалось, поверил. И все, что ему нужно было сделать – отказаться от того, чего у него и не было.   
\- По рукам, - произнес он, стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко. Он протянул руку через стол, и демон взял ее, ухмыляясь своей нечитаемой улыбкой.

На самом деле, та была вполне себе читаемой для тех, кто не находился на девятом круге Отрицания. Это была улыбка опьяненного счастьем.

\- Отлично, - произнес Кроули. – В смысле, рад сразиться без огня. Тебе может на самом деле понадобиться нечто под названием «навык».

\- У меня все равно будет обычный меч, - сказал Азирафель. – Пламя не играет такой уж большой разницы, по моим представлениям, особенно для кого-то с твоей предысторией.

\- Так ты считаешь себя готовым к испытанию? Не растерял способности?

\- Возможно, - беспечно произнес ангел. – Полагаю, тебе стоит задать себе вопрос. «Повезет ли мне?»

Время, казалось, остановилось. Нечто щекотливое всколыхнулось из живота Кроули к горлу, грозясь вырваться из него. Это был крайне неподобающий смех. Он сдержался, зажав рот рукой.

\- Признаю, - тихо произнес Азирафель, опустив взгляд на свои ногти, - что украл это из фильма.

\- Ты видел… - просипел Кроули.

\- Театр был распродан в тот вечер, - несчастным голосом произнес Азирафель. – Не то, чтобы я обычно хожу на подобное.

\- Но тебе понравилось. Ты запомнил реплику.

\- У некоторых людей есть такая вещь как «память», - сказал Азирафель. Его губы были поджаты, но слегка изогнуты, придавая лицу выражение…

Язвительности. Вот, каким он был все это время. _Язвительным_.

\- Так ты все-таки ходишь в театр.

\- Благодарю, мадам. Итак. Вот счет.

\- Что за постановки нравятся ангелам, мне интересно?

\- Ох, я просто расплачусь сам. Все равно это уже не имеет значения, верно?

Кроули наблюдал, как Азирафель выкладывает деньги. Он ощутил, как проваливается в нечто не совсем похожее на приступ паники, но все равно оставляющее его сбитым с толку и неспособным нормально функционировать. Ангел видел «Грязного Гарри».

До этого он ударился пальцем ноги. Он сказал «ой».

«Это означает, что его можно ранить», - произнес в голове у Кроули голос, который он предпочел бы проигнорировать, тот, что развился из необходимости, вызванной тем, что он был демоном и очень боялся очень долгое время. - «Он не неуязвим. Ты все еще можешь убить его».

«Иначе он убьет тебя».

Кроули нравились люди. Ему нравилось узнавать их. Их пристрастия и хобби, неприязни и странные привычки: именно это делало людей уникальными, такими изобретательными, и такими захватывающе увлекательными.

Кроули не ожидал, что у Азирафеля будет хоть что-то подобное. Он не планировал узнать, что он предпочитает какао вместо чая, или что он не возражает против плачущих детей, но не переносит большие компании, которые чересчур громко смеются, однако все равно улыбается им, если они вежливы с официанткой. Он аккуратно складывал салфетку на коленях, но облокачивался на стол. Так как какао не шло к суши, он брал воду. Ему все равно хотелось бы какао. Он смеялся глазами вместо голоса.

Кроули было трудно, это шло вразрез с его природой, узнать все о человеке и не проникнуться к нему симпатией.

\- Что ж, вот и все. – Ангел обтряхнул ладони друг об друга, словно смахивая пыль. – Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этой договоренности с тобой, демон.

\- Взаимно, ангел. – Кроули нахмурился. «Ангел» звучало совсем не так же хлестко.

\- Позвони мне, когда определишься с местом, - сказал Азирафель. – Вдали от людей, помни.   
«Это может и не иметь значения», - подумал он. – «Это может оказаться слишком большим. Битва Рая и Ада. Она все равно может уничтожить всю Землю. Опять же, может и сработать». Девятый круг Отрицания – трудное место по части того, чтобы его покинуть.

\- Буду там, - сказал Кроули. – Обычный меч. Не забудь. – Он опять возвращался к реальности. Реальность всегда содержала в себе слишком много острых предметов.

\- И не мечтаю, - Азирафель вздохнул.

И на этом они оба ушли, а подслушивавшая официантка осталась убирать за самой странной парочкой, которой она когда-либо приносила хрустящие роллы.


	6. Пьянка в книжном

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.автора: Существуют моменты, слишком культовые для того, чтобы пропускать их даже в альтернативной вселенной.

Азирафель выпивал. Он открыл свой шкафчик и вынул бутылку, которую хранил уже – ну, не важно, сколько. Он все равно не знал, для какого случая хранил ее. Теперь уже не имело значения.

Конец маячил еще ближе, и он уже ощущал, как мир исчезает. Все начинало расплываться по краям. Когда он смотрел в будущее, ему казалось, будто бы он смотрит на яркий свет, чересчур слепящий – зарево битвы – тот, что лишал его способности видеть что-либо еще. Он не мог сфокусироваться на прошлом, а будущего не существовало. Беспокойство сквозило в настоящем, придавая ему ощущение, что оно все уменьшается и уменьшается с каждым мгновением. Азирафель сидел в своей сжимающейся жизни в задней комнатке своей книжной лавки и глядел на бутылку.

Он вынул пробку и налил себе бокал.

Запертая дверь в лавку распахнулась, колокольчик звякнул, как исключительно бесполезный сторожевой пес. Азирафель замер в своем кресле. Кто-то протопал к задней комнате и распахнул дверь. Ворвался Змей. Он нашел взглядом Азирафеля и метнулся к нему. Азирафель в тревоге вцепился в стол.

Он был слишком обескуражен, чтобы испугаться, даже несмотря на то, что выражение лица демона было далеким от уравновешенного, и его внезапное появление было ужасно дурным знаком. На нем была его обычная одежда, не доспехи, но он все равно мог осуществлять внезапное нападение. Он встал, возвышаясь над Азирафелем, со столом между ними, и ангел съежился под его взглядом.

Демон посмотрел на бутылку. В следующее мгновение он со стуком опустил на стол сотворенный из воздуха бокал и налил себе выпить. 

\- Ты не можешь просто так сюда войти… - залепетал Азирафель.

\- Парли, или что там.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Парли, парли! – проворчал демон, а затем за раз опрокинул в себя весь бокал. Он сел. – Сделка расторгнута, - сказал он.

Азирафель уставился на пустой бокал.  
\- Это было очень хорошее винтажное вино, - тихо произнес он.

\- Ты все равно не смог бы прикончить эту бутылку в одиночку.

\- Уверяю тебя, что _мог_ бы, - ядовито произнес ангел.

Кроули уставился на него.  
\- Ну, тогда ты не смог бы как следует ею насладиться.

Глаза Азирафеля сузились. Затем расширились.  
\- Что ты сказал? Что ты сказал о сделке?

\- Не действует. Расторгнута.

\- Так, слушай-ка сюда, ты, скользкий…

\- Если только ты не обладаешь исключительными навыками розыска вещей, таких, как например, заплутавший Антихрист?

Рот Азирафеля распахнулся. Рука автоматически сжалась на винном бокале.  
\- Эм.

\- Потому как, по всей видимости, я не знаю, где он. – Кроули схватил бутылку и налил себе еще бокал. Затем рассказал Азирафелю все: о празднике по случаю дня рождения и о мальчике, который был вовсе не Антихристом, а, по всей видимости, просто ребенком беспорядочного воспитания, об отсутствии адской собаки, и приговоре Земли, который должен был быть приведен в действие хоть бог, хоть черт знает, где.

\- Все заранее предрешено, понимаешь. – Он потягивал третий бокал. Азирафель оставил попытки его замедлить. На самом деле, он и сам налил себе уже третий. – Армагеддон произойдет там, где находится Антихрист, вот только я его потерял.

\- Ты потерял Антихриста.

Кроули кинул на него невозмутимый взгляд, вращая бокал в руке.  
\- Технически, это монашки его потеряли.

Азирафель был не в настроении спорить с демоном по поводу того, насколько приемлемо с моральной точки зрения винить в своих ошибках монахинь.  
\- И что теперь? Конец света…

\- Все равно произойдет. – Кроули опустил взгляд в свой бокал. – Просто не там, где я ожидал. Там, где бы ни был сейчас он. И, если только я не смогу найти его, я не могу предсказать, где это, или убедить его начать вдали ото всех. Так что можешь использовать свой меч в сражении, если хочешь. – Он пришел к заключению, что пускай уж ангел все равно использует меч. По крайней мере, так его смерть может наступить быстрее.

Азирафель уставился на бутылку. Та медленно наполнялась из невидимого источника. Вкус вина был уже не тот, когда оно создавалось при помощи чуда, но смысл был уже далеко не во вкусе.

\- Итак, что теперь? – спросил Кроули.

\- Теперь, - сказал ангел, - думаю, я напьюсь.

 

Спустя час Азирафелю так и не пришло в голову попросить демона уйти.

\- Суть в том… - заплетающимся языком произнес Кроули. – Суть в том, что есссли мы оба язвим, тогда эт не злобная перепалка, или запугивание или тип того. Если мы оба прост язвим, понимаш, тогда эт просто _дурачество_.

Азирафель одарил его настолько прохладным взглядом, насколько только это было возможно в пьяном состоянии, в результате получился краснолицый покачивающийся прищур через стол.  
\- Эт не дурачество, если это между врагами, а не друзьями, - сказал он. – Тогда это… это…

\- Что? Насмешки? – иронично спросил Кроули.

\- Мм, нет… эт… эт… Остроты, наверно.

\- Хм.

\- Или иронизирование…

\- Смысл в том, - произнес Кроули, ударив ладонью по столу. – Смысл в том, что вот ты построил какое-то святилище поклонения Сатане, или типа того. Такую прям реально зловеще выглядящую фигню. Красные драгоценные камни цвета крови и похотливо ухмыляющиеся козлиные божества, все эти штуки, которые по какой-то причине вызывают у людей мысль «а, да, это самый убедительный аргумент в пользу того, чтобы грешить и хулить Бога, который я когда-либо видел!». У тебя столько заноз, что ты практически еж, и ты заехал себе молотком по пальцу столько раз, что тот уже позеленел, не говоря уже о количестве раз, когда твой нож для гравировки срывался с камня, и ради чего это все? Чтобы какой-то проклятый ангел вновь это все разрушил. Ты _знаешь_ , что это произойдет. И вот ты стоишь там, усталый до мозга костей, и что ты делаешь? Ты вырезаешь послание гребаному мерзавцу. Я ведь сделал это не для того, чтобы порисоваться своей работой. Я не пытался заставить тебя подумать, что я горжусь, типа такой прям великий дьявольский гений, которому хватило смелости издеваться над ангелом, будто бы тот пустое место. Не было у меня никакой смелости, я просто уже так устал, что мне было наплевать. А ты, скорее всего, думал, что я пытаюсь подергать тебя за перья, чтобы выманить на опрометчивую атаку, чтобы я смог использовать твою гордость против тебя же…

\- Я не стал бы совершать опрометчивую атаку из-за того, что меня подергали за перья, - возмущенно произнес Азирафель. – Погоди-ка. Ты что, хочешь сказать, что построил все эти сооружения сам? Я всегда считал, что у тебя были, как вы их зовете, приспешники зла, миньоны, или кто там, которые это бы для тебя делали.

\- Миньоны? Ха! – Кроули хохотнул и подтащил бутылку поближе к себе. – Неплохо. Надо запомнить. – Он налил себе еще бокал, одновременно подливая вина и скатерти. – Не. Я строил их без всяких миньонов, как и ты.

Азирафель наморщил лоб и почесал нос. Когда дело касалось церквей, обычно люди выполняли основную часть строительства. Ему приходилось всего лишь, как бы, заронить идею.

Кроули ссутулился. Его голова теперь почти легла на стол.  
\- Конечно, Ад хотел бы, чтобы я делал больше такого. Заманивал и все такое. Склонял бы тебя к тому, чтобы сразиться со мной пораньше. – Он повернул голову, улегшись щекой. – Уничтожил бы тебя, - пробормотал он в скатерть. – И всякого презренного, жалкого, самодовольного ангела, которым они бы тебя заменили. Как настоящий адский вояка. – Или как монстр. Аду нравились монстры. А все, чего ему хотелось – быть человеком. Никто никогда не давал ему быть просто человеком.

\- Значит, таков был план, - произнес Азирафель слегка подрагивающим голосом. Он добавил язвительности, пытаясь скрыть дрожь, - И что же пошло не так?

Кроули приподнял голову, темные очки делали его выражение лица нечитаемым.  
– Твоя пернатая задница ни разу на это не клюнула.

Они встретились взглядом. На протяжении тысяч лет ни один из них совсем никогда не понимал тона другого. Они оба попытались сделать это сейчас.

Азирафель мысленно прошелся по сохраненным им образам зловещего рогатого монстра со змеиной чешуей и окутывающими его клубами дыма, злобно посмеивающегося, в то время как он наносил на камень слова, чтобы осрамить своего врага и заставить его признать поражение. Затем он попытался представить те же слова, но произнесенные мужчиной, сидящим перед ним.

«Сарказм,» - подумал он. – «С ноткой… отчаяния? Пользующийся иронией, как защитным механизмом. Звучит знакомо». – Именно так он бы их произнес.

\- Что ж, обещаю тебе, - сказал Азирафель, - в следующий раз, когда ты будешь надо мной насмехаться, рассвирепеть.

Кроули расплылся в широкой улыбке. «Как я мог воспринимать хоть что-то из того, что он говорит, всерьез?» - подумал он.

А Азирафель подумал: «Да, именно так он бы все это и сказал. Именно с такой вот ухмылкой».

Они глядели друг на друга сквозь алкогольный туман и страх перед будущим. Азирафель подумал, что, возможно, ему стоит избавиться хотя бы от чего-то одного из этого. Он поморщился и попытался протрезветь.

\- Ты что делаешь? – спросил демон с ноткой паники в голосе.

\- Изгоняю это из своего организма. Несмотря на то, что я сказал ранее, на самом деле, не думаю, что мне хотелось бы провести остаток моего времени на Земле пьяным.

Демон тоже быстренько протрезвел. Едва ли не слишком быстро. Казалось, его страшила идея того, что он может быть навеселе в то время, как Азирафель будет трезв. Он не мог его винить. Противоположная ситуация ему и самому бы не понравилось.

Кроули _на самом деле_ боялся. Ему было ненавистно это признавать. Последний час он провел без страха – ну, без того типа страха, что он испытывал на протяжении тысячелетий. Он все еще был в ужасе от конца света, но на секунду ощутил, будто бы разделил этот страх с кем-то, вместо того, чтобы ощущать присутствие врага. Но, конечно же, это _и был_ его враг. Его враг, которому он только что раскрыл слишком многое.

Даже несмотря на то, что Азирафель казался приятным – ну так, приятным людям никогда не следует доверять, верно? Такими были ангелы. Он наверняка лгал и притворялся, будто бы все хорошо. Он, скорее всего, был чересчур _вежлив_ , для того, чтобы упоминать тот факт, что до сих пор планирует убить Кроули. Это не означает, что его планы поменялись. Он был из тех людей, что искренне извинятся за опоздание на твою казнь, потому что хорошие манеры прежде всего, и он ведь ангел, а не варвар какой-нибудь. И самым пугающим в ангелах было то, что они вели себя с тобой все так же мило, все так же, будто бы они хорошие, даже когда собирались тебя уничтожить.

Конечно, Азирафель бывал слегка сволочным иногда, в другом, более человеческом роде – больше, чем он от него ожидал. Он был иногда даже настолько таким, что казалось, будто бы те моменты, когда он вел себя мило, на самом деле искренны. Но Кроули не был уверен.

\- Что ж, - Азирафель одарил его опасливым взглядом. – Тебе не кажется, что уже поздно?

Вот так вот. Заклятые враги на протяжении тысячелетий, и все же, вместо того, чтобы сказать ему выметаться из его дома, он преподносит это в виде пассивного замечания. Такому человеку ни за что нельзя доверять.

\- Точно, - сказал Кроули. – Увидимся в конце тогда. Где бы он ни наступил.

Азирафель начал было говорить – но осекся. Что он собирался сказать? Что им не было необходимости ждать до конца? Что им стоило, что, пересечься пообедать? Осталось лишь несколько дней. Просто, казалось неправильным проводить их в одиночестве, ожидая…

Но это был Змей.

Что-то было не так. Конечно, Змей должен был быть обезоруживающим. Конечно, он должен был быть удивительно открытым и искренним. Это была его работа – усыпить бдительность Азирафеля.

Он чувствовал себя таким идиотом.

Демон ушел. Азирафель запер за ним дверь, как будто бы это могло чем-то помочь. Он не стал выключать свет и уселся обратно за стол, на котором стояла пустая бутылка и два опустошенных бокала.

Он чувствовал себя таким идиотом. И все же, такая мысль заставляла его ощущать себя еще хуже.


	7. Экзистенциальные кризисы

Следующий день Азирафель провел в хандре. Еще через день он взялся за дело.

Должно быть что-то, что он мог бы сделать. Он провел так много времени, беспокоясь о сражении и о том, выживет ли _он_ сам. Правда была в том, что ему не хотелось, чтобы этому миру наступал конец. Ни чуточки.

Он мог просто отказаться сражаться со Змеем – но это, скорее всего, не сработает. Они просто отправят другого ангела биться с ним, какого-нибудь более умелого воина, и сражение закончится соответственно гораздо быстрее, и сможет начаться остальная война.

Азирафель содрогнулся.

Он мог попросить змея сразиться с ним вдали от людей, несмотря на Антихриста. Он мог предложить побиться без меча – даже без доспехов. Он мог предложить сделать это в открытом космосе или вообще за пределами физической реальности, чтобы мир не пострадал. Ему на самом деле не хотелось умирать. Но ему также не хотелось и жить, зная, что он позволил миллиардам погибнуть.

Это, однако, все не спасет, потому что там все еще будет Антихрист, сея хаос на Земле. Даже если они перенесут инфернальную и эфемерную войну, Всадники все равно отправятся к нему, и вместе они уничтожат все Мироздание.

Азирафель верил в праведность небесного плана потому, что должен был, потому что в этом состояла его работа. Но Небесам ведь полагалось оберегать людей. Азирафель должен был верить и в это тоже, по иной причине. Это было то, чем он был занят все это время. Это тоже была его работа. Конечно же, если он выступит перед ними в защиту человечества, они будут тронуты?

Потом был еще Ад. В чем демон никогда не заставлял его сомневаться, так это в том, что кто-то в Аду желал уничтожения Земли. Именно Ад отправил Антихриста, Разрушителя Миров, _сюда_. 

Но, опять же, кое-кто другой из Ада предложил также и вразумить его. Заставить провести Апокалипсис где-то еще.

Азирафель стер пыль с маленького зеркала, висевшего в его доме. Посмотрел на свое отражение в нем. Нахмурился.

Попытался решить, во что верит.

Он подумал о Кроули, о том, как тот выглядел, вел себя и существовал в мире, по крайней мере, тогда, когда рядом был Азирафель. Он подумал о том, как официантка в ресторане суши улыбнулась ему, как утки в парке выжидательно крякали у его лодыжек, как он остановился на минуту, чтобы посмотреть на иву, прежде чем уйти, когда они расстались после самой первой встречи.

Азирафель знал, во что ему хотелось верить. Так он и поступил.

 

Но если он собирался попытать удачу самым рисковым и безрассудным до сих пор предприятием – возложить свое доверие на демона – ему придется для начала найти проклятущего змея.

Кроули не отвечал по своему телефону. Верно, Апокалипсис наступал уже завтра, но что у него могли быть за планы?

Азирафель попробовал проследить местонахождение номера, но даже чудо не могло его обнаружить.*

*Кроули дал Азирафелю номер своей Бентли, у которой, естественно, не было адреса. Он был готов при надобности позвонить ему, но не был уверен в том, что хочет, чтобы ангел звонил ему домой, когда заблагорассудится.

Был еще один человек, которого он мог опробовать. Демон упомянул, что имя мальчика, которого он считал Антихристом, было «Уорлок», и что он как-то связан с американцами. Было не так уж много Уорлоков в американском сообществе Лондона. Было в принципе не так уж много людей, окрещенных Уорлоками.

Азирафель прибыл по адресу Даулингов. Это было внушительно выглядящее здание, по которому было заметно, что нарушителей частной собственности здесь не особенно жаловали. Тем не менее, когда Азирафель несколько раз понажимал дверной звонок и прождал несколько минут, он начал впадать в отчаяние. Он оглянулся за спину на улицу, затем повернулся обратно и нетерпеливо помахал рукой. Донесся звук множества открывающихся замков. Дверь отворилась.

\- Как вы это сделали?

Ангел замер. Он развернулся. За спиной у него до сих пор никого не было, пока он не опустил взгляд вниз.

Там стоял мальчик, таращась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Эмм.

\- У нас куча сигнализации, - сказал мальчик. – И замки и все такое.

\- Эмм.

\- Вы волшебник?

Азирафель уставился в сияющее личико одиннадцатилетнего ребенка и произнес так, будто бы слово выдавили из него силой:  
\- Нет.

\- Ух ты, - сказал мальчик, проигнорировав его и обойдя вокруг, чтобы поглядеть на замки. – У меня уходит пять минут на то, чтобы открыть их все ключом, а у вас даже его не было. Только если вы его не украли. – Он порылся в кармане. – Неа! Только если вы не украли его, а потом не положили мне в карман так, что я не заметил. – Он расплылся в широкой улыбке, глядя на ангела снизу вверх. – Сделайте еще фокус!

Азирафель на мгновение порылся в голове, но потом его внутренний голос благоразумия взвыл: «Сейчас не время!».  
\- Эмм, нет.

\- Мне хотелось волшебника на день рождения, но у нас вместо этого был клоун.

\- Послушайте-ка, молодой, э, человек. Я ищу некого Уорлока Даулинга. Он живет тут с тобой? Возможно, старший брат?

Мальчик прищурился, глядя на него.  
\- Мне не полагается говорить незнакомцам свое имя.

\- Я не спрашивал твое… - Азирафель умолк. – О. – Что там сказал демон? Что-то насчет одиннадцатого дня рождения? Не может же этому мальчику быть одиннадцать. Он был такой маленький. Антихрист не мог быть…

\- Но, думаю, ничего, раз вы _волшебник_ , - медленно произнес Уорлок, с логикой человека, который практически всю жизнь делал все, что хотел, и полагал, что мир формируется под влиянием его собственного мнения о нем.*

*Это было бы правдой, если бы он на самом деле был Антихристом. У Уорлока Даулинга просто были богатые потакающие родители.

\- Послушай, - произнес Азирафель, выйдя из ступора. Сейчас было не время сомневаться в основах его плана, который состоял в том, чтобы что-то сделать с Антихристом, который, по всей видимости, был очень маленьким мальчиком… Нет. Сейчас было не время для опасений. – Я ищу одного человека. Ты, возможно, его знаешь. Он, эмм. От него веет тьмой? Эмм, очень злой аурой. Скорее всего, от одного его присутствия холодок бежит по спине у человека вроде тебя. Эмм.

Уорлок непонимающе глядел на него. Азирафель хватался за соломинки.

\- Примерно вот такого роста… симпатичные скулы… ну, не _симпатичные_ , это, скорее всего, крайне порочные скулы, я уверен. Ээ. Всегда носит темные очки?

\- О. Вы про моего дядю Кроули?

\- Да, - сказал Азирафель, облегченно вздохнув. – Погоди-ка. Дядю?

\- Он рассказывал мне кучу веселых историй про королей, отрубающих людям руки и все такое, когда те не делали то, чего они от них хотели, - гордо сообщил Уорлок. – Правда, мне кажется, они ему надоели или вроде того. Он мне их больше не рассказывает. Не знаю. Теперь он все время ходит где-то там в экзистенциальных кризисах.

Азирафель был сбит с толку многими вещами, включая причину, по которой одиннадцатилетка мог так спокойно отбарабанивать термин «экзистенциальные кризисы».

\- Не думаю, если честно, что у него все в порядке.

\- Эмм.

\- В последний раз, - доверительно прошептал Уорлок, - мне показалось, что он плакал. Я сказал ему, что истории были не взаправду.

\- Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, - неуверенно произнес Азирафель.

\- Да. С дядей Кроули надо вести себя мило, а то он начинает хандрить.

Они постояли в молчании, Уорлок кивал.

\- Ага, - сказал он. – А зачем вы хотите его найти? Хотите показать ему шоу фокусов?

\- Ээ, да?

\- Не знаю, развеселит ли его это, - с сомнением произнес Уорлок.

Азирафель попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Попробовать не помешает, верно?

Уорлок пожал плечами.   
\- Наверно, да. Я не знаю, где он, но я могу дать вам его номер.

\- У меня есть его номер, на самом деле. Он не берет трубку.

\- А другой его номер у вас есть?

Азирафель наморщил лоб. Уорлок ухмыльнулся, явно наслаждаясь наличием секрета, который можно рассказать.

\- Тот, что он сказал мне никогда не использовать, только если к дому не придет странная собака?

\- Это, - сказал Азирафель, - может пригодиться.

Уорлок дал ему номер телефона, и Азирафель записал его. Он бросил последний взгляд на мальчика, который все еще заговорщически улыбался ему, и вздохнул. Он щелкнул пальцами, и, внезапно, таксист Тедди, который две секунды назад абсолютно точно был на другом конце города, оказался перед домом Даулингов. Азирафель попрощался, и Уорлок смотрел, как удивительный волшебник забрался в магическим образом возникшее такси и его увезли.

 

Кроули не отвечал и на этот телефон тоже, но по нему Азирафель смог отследить адрес.

Демон жил в паре кварталов от него.

Азирафель слишком беспокоился по поводу конца света, чтобы быть в полной степени сраженным тем, насколько рядом они были друг с другом все эти годы, но он был близок к тому.

Он понял, что оказался в нужном месте, когда увидел припаркованную у фасада машину. Та просто _выглядела_ как нечто, чем демон мог бы обладать. Он не знал, почему так решил. Не то, чтобы он что-то знал о нем.

Азирафель впустил себя в здание.

Он также понимал, что это нужное место, по сильному ощущению демонического присутствия.

То было крайне злым.

Азирафель притормозил, положив ладонь на ручку двери, за которой инфернальная аура ощущалась сильнее. Он ощущал что-то еще – защиту от демонов, сломанную. Атмосфера казалась гнетущей. Он открыл дверь.

Комната за ней была пуста за исключением голой мебели и нескольких комнатных растений. В дальнем конце был коридор, изгибавшийся и уходящий дальше. Свет был выключен. Азирафель осторожно прошел вперед.

\- Кроули? – окликнул он.

На одной из стен, за полкой, которую, казалось, недавно сдвинули в сторону, был анти-ангельский символ. Также сломанный.

Азирафель заметил движение в густой тени на другой стороне комнаты у коридора. Он замер, ноги его приросли к месту, и вгляделся во тьму.

\- Кроули? – произнес он, его голос был приглушен неуверенностью и страхом.

Кроули выступил из тени коридора. Он пошел к нему. Что-то было не так. На нем не было очков, и Азирафель впервые увидел его глаза. Те были единственным, что совпало с тем, как он представлял его раньше; нечеловеческие, тревожащие. Дело, однако, было не только в этом, что-то странное было в выражении его лица. Он скованным шагом подошел к ангелу, который до сих пор не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

Кроули произнес тихим, напряженным голосом.  
\- Садись на пол, сейчас же. Соглашайся со всем, что я скажу, иначе ты труп.

Азирафель, не задумываясь, сделал, как было сказано, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Змея. Он уселся на пол. Демон не отводил от него взгляда, желтые глаза пристально горели. Азирафель попытался прочесть их. Он что-то упускал. Должен был.

\- Кроли?

В комнату зашли двое. Демоны. Один из них, более высокий, выглядел прямо так, как Азирафель представлял себе Кроули в наиболее здравомыслящие моменты, разве что, чуть меньше. Он был все равно выше Кроули, и выглядел куда менее приятным. Он и другой демон излучали ненависть. Та возросла, когда они глянули на Азирафеля и ухмыльнулись.

\- Так _вот_ , что тебя задержало, - произнес тот, что пониже, с плотоядной усмешкой.

\- Начинаешь войну заранее, так, Кроули? – Произнес высокий. – И ты нас никак не предупредил. Мы могли бы прихватить амуницию. Помогли бы его прикончить.

Азирафель переключил внимание обратно на Кроули. Змей все это время не отрывал от него взгляда. Их глаза встретились.

Затем Кроули повернулся к остальным демонам, встав между ними и Азирафелем.  
\- Он мой.

Высокий приподнял брови. Второй разочарованно хмыкнул.

\- Ну же, Кроли. Поделись весельем, чего ты?

Кроули чуть выдвинул одну ногу в сторону, встав шире. Прикрывая Азирафеля. Ангел заметил, что он слегка приподнял руки в стороны, лишь чуть-чуть, едва заметно.

\- Знаете ли вы, как давно я пытался убить этого проклятого ангела? – произнес Змей тихим, угрожающим голосом. Демоны хотели было подойти, но он остановил их взглядом. Прорычал, - Он _мой_.

\- Формально, тебе не полагается убивать его до начала Апокалипсиса, - произнес высокий демон. Он, казалось, наблюдал за сценой со смесью сомнения, усмешки и настороженности.

\- Я сохраню от него достаточно для этого.

Демон ухмыльнулся. Он попытался окинуть Кроули оценивающим взглядом.   
\- Я… удивлен. Почти впечатлен, Кроули. Полагаю, наши сомнения по поводу тебя были… безосновательны. Не думал, что ты на такое способен.

Кроули ничего не сказал.

\- Полагаю, ты был прав. Нет причин беспокоиться по поводу твоей преданности нашему делу. И все же, _проверить_ не мешало.

Демон пониже ростом все еще таращился на Азирафеля со смесью жадности и ненависти.  
\- Пошли отсюда, Хастур, - произнес он. – Раз уж мы не можем его убить, не хочу тут задерживаться. Терпеть не могу, как вокруг них воздух весь светится и переливается.

Высокий пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно. Увидимся на войне, Кроули. Раз уж тебе так _не терпится_.

Они презрительно ухмыльнулись, глядя на Азирафеля, а затем оба, наконец, ушли.

Кроули подождал несколько минут, затем обернулся. Они услышали нечто отдаленно напоминающее зарычавший двигатель автомобиля, а затем демоническое присутствие постепенно сошло на нет.

Азирафель испустил глубокий вздох и расслабился, осев чуть ниже к полу и обтирая лоб рукой. Он ощутил, как заныли его мускулы от напряжения, которого он сам не осознавал.

Кроули пошевелился лишь слегка. Он стоял, как будто сгорбившись, сжимая и разжимая висящие по бокам кулаки. Он глядел, не отрываясь, в сторону от Азирафеля, поэтому ангелу его лицо было видно лишь сбоку. В глазах, не скрытых более очками, было слишком много всего, чтобы Азирафель смог бы их прочесть.

Азирафель кинул еще раз взгляд на разрушенный анти-ангельский символ, а затем встал.

Кроули, наконец, посмотрел на него, затем заметил, что он его увидел.

\- Ты его сломал? – спросил Азирафель.

\- Да.

\- Я подумал, может, другие демоны…

Кроули теперь уставился в пол. Он засунул руки в карманы.

\- Так… и что, тогда? – спросил Азирафель. – Зачем ты его сломал? Ты встретил меня и осознал, что я представляю настолько несерьезную угрозу, что тебе даже нет необходимости защищаться от меня?

\- Не в этом было дело, - пробормотал Кроули.

\- А в чем тогда?

Кроули глянул на него и произнес, почти что тоном вопроса:  
\- В надежде.

Они уставились друг на друга. Азирафель вдруг дернулся, чуть отстранившись от Кроули, как будто бы только что осознал его присутствие. Он сказал ему:  
\- Я не хочу с тобой сражаться.

Кроули, не отрываясь, глядел на него в ответ. А затем сказал:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы этому миру наступал конец.

Азирафель кивнул.

Тогда Кроули сказал:  
\- Я умираю от голода. Ты проголодался?

 

По пути к машине они не разговаривали. Каждый был погружен в собственные мысли и пытался успокоиться после того, через что они сейчас прошли. Каждый пытался не слишком часто смотреть на другого. Они уселись в неловком молчании.

Пока Кроули не завел двигатель, и Бентли не начала автоматически играть музыку.

Оба никак это не прокомментировали, и Кроули вырулил. Они проехали полпути до ресторана.

Лицо Азирафеля не прекращало сменять выражения. Наконец, он не смог дольше сдерживаться.  
\- Что это такое?

\- «Ты мой лучший друг».

Азирафель повернулся к нему. Затем понял.   
\- Не название песни. В смысле, что за, эмм… музыкальная группа?

Кроули едва не остановил машину. Он развернулся к ангелу, который предпочел бы, чтобы он не отрывал взгляда от дороги, где было довольно много машин.   
\- Ты никогда не слышал Queen?

\- Я… я не могу сказать, чтобы звучало знакомо.

Кроули уставился на него. Он надел солнечные очки перед выходом.  
\- Ты никогда не слышал _Queen_?

Азирафель не представлял, что делать, когда ему задают один и тот же вопрос дважды, поэтому просто сложил руки на груди и направил взгляд вперед. Затем схватился за край сиденья, чтобы удержаться.

\- А я-то думал ты, возможно, все-таки проводил время на Земле.

\- _Пожалуйста, веди аккуратно_.

Остаток пути Кроули ворчал по поводу невежественных ангелов. Азирафель планировал проинформировать его по поводу всего того, чем он занимался на протяжении тысячелетий, как только они доберутся до ресторана, и напомнить ему о том, что мир крайне велик, и в нем есть множество музыкальных групп, которые ему были известны, так что то, что он не знал одну, было не таким уж большим делом.

Пока же он слушал музыку. Она была не похожа на что-то такое, что по его представлениям могло бы нравиться демону.

Следующей песней была «Bohemian Rhapsody». «Это уже больше похоже», - подумал он.

Пока не обратил внимание на текст.

Он искоса глянул на Кроули. Им нужно было остановить эту войну. И поэтому им нужно было работать вместе.


	8. Составление планов

Ангел и демон поужинали в Ритце накануне конца света.

Кроули угрюмо глядел в свой бокал с вином.  
\- Помнишь потоп?

«Переходим прямо к делу, значит», - мрачно подумал Азирафель. Он сделал глоток, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Не так хорошо, как следовало бы. Лучше, чем хотелось бы.

Кроули кивнул.  
\- По ощущениям похоже на него. Как будто бы мы в туннеле, который все сужается и сужается, и независимо от того, сколько раз мы нарезаем круги по его краям, нас все проталкивает вперед, круги становятся все уже и уже, пока мы просто… - Он прервался и сделал большой глоток вина.

\- Но в этот раз будет даже не так, - печально произнес Азирафель. – На этот раз это никак с ними не связано. Это не из-за того, что они вели себя хорошо или плохо. Я имею в виду, какой смысл был в нас все это время? Если их все равно уничтожат.

\- В нас _никогда_ не было никакого смысла, - внезапно произнес Кроули. – Какая разница, хорошие люди или плохие? В масштабах вселенной, я имею в виду. Конечно, в их повседневной жизни разница есть, но не для _Апокалипсиса_. В смысле, какой толк уничтожать всех, как только они становятся плохими? Хмм?

\- Ну, - неуверенно произнес Азирафель, но Кроули свирепо уставился на него.

\- Что хорошего в том, чтобы искоренять плохое со стороны, а? Это ничего на деле не улучшает. Это только делает все… меньше. Уменьшает все. Устранение плохих людей делает мир всего лишь меньше. 

Азирафель открыл рот, но не смог придумать, что сказать. Он глядел на него, прищурившись, мозг его кипел.

\- Если бы каждого, кто совершил плохой поступок, в ту же секунду устраняли, как много осталось бы людей? Остался бы вообще хоть кто-то? Остался бы ты?

Азирафель содрогнулся. Затем покачал головой.  
\- Так значит, вот оно как? – тихо произнес он. – Конец… всего. Все уменьшается, пока на самом деле не исчезнет?

Кроули угрюмо откинулся обратно на спинку сиденья.  
\- Я не знаю. Меня не спрашивай, я, черт возьми, не знаю.

Азирафель окинул его взглядом. Затем осознал, что ему хочется его спросить. Так что он сказал:  
\- Что ж. А что ты _думаешь_?

 

Это продолжалось какое-то время, они оба говорили, позабыв про то, для чего встретились, потому что это все равно казалось безнадежным. Кроули говорил о мире, о хорошем, плохом и обо всем, а Азирафель, по большей части, сидел и слушал. Обычно именно он говорил, когда дело касалось морали и этики. Обычно он наставлял бедные заблудшие души, и люди приходили к нему, когда чувствовали, что запутались, и он говорил нечто утешающее вроде «Ищите напутствия в своей вере». Дело было даже не в том, что он считал себя наивысшим авторитетом по этому вопросу. Просто, когда ходишь повсюду, строя церкви, люди считают тебя таковым, и он никогда не знал, что еще им сказать. 

Ему вообще, за всю его жизнь на Земле, никто никогда так много не _рассказывал_. Это приносило ему огромную пользу. «Не _тебе_ говорить мне о морали», - произнесла какая-то часть Азирафеля прямо перед тем, как ее затмила большая его часть, которой хотелось спросить мнения Кроули по поводу еще одной этической дилеммы, потому что после всего этого времени ему отчасти хотелось, чтобы ему рассказали.

Он заметил кое-что по поводу того, чтобы получать наставления от Кроули. Это ощущалось не так, как когда ему что-то говорили Небеса, или его начальство, которые, конечно же, знали все, что только можно, о хорошем и плохом. Рассказ Кроули больше походил на бесконечную серию вопросов. Словно бы тебе говорили: «Иди и разберись для себя сам».

Азирафель слушал. Временами он вставлял собственную мысль, и иногда Кроули на самом деле выглядел удивленным, как будто бы он показал ему сторону вещей, которая раньше ему не приходила в голову. От этого Азирафель чувствовал себя чуть лучше. Он не был уверен, что заслуживает этого, но ему это все равно нравилось.

Затем Азирафель задал ему вопрос.  
\- Ты ведь на самом деле не распространял зло, верно? – Он положил в рот кусочек рыбы, которая успела уже остыть за то время, пока они говорили, и подождал.

\- Конечно, распространял.

Азирафель спокойно покивал. Он понял.  
\- Конечно, распространял. Это твоя работа.

\- Парень, не выполняющий свою работу, может попасть в довольно неприятные ситуации, - виновато произнес Кроули.

\- Но я имею в виду, способы, которыми ты распространял это зло, развращал души… ты избрал _нетрадиционный подход_ , верно?

Кроули заколебался.  
\- Эмм.

\- Войны. Бедность, подпитываемая жадностью. Религия, используемая как оправдание для геноцида. Все типичные вещи, которые приписывают злой сущности. Они ведь не были твоим основным направлением здесь на Земле, верно?

Кроули казался слегка смущенным, но, по большей части, испытывающим безмерное облегчение.  
\- Не то, чтобы, нет.

\- Нет, - повторил Азирафель, покивав. Затем он одарил его озадаченным взглядом. – _Чем_ же ты тогда занимался?

Кроули рассказал ему.

Он рассказал ему о монетках, приклеенных к мостовой. О телефонных линиях и дорожном движении. В стародавние времена это всегда были небольшие искушения. Песни с похабными текстами для распространения в провинции. Экстравагантная мода для распространения в городах, подпитывающая тщеславие и жадность. Финансирование пьес сомнительного морального содержания. Посещение и поддержка бесчисленных пабов. И если в этих пабах вдруг внезапно заканчивались запасы, что ж, это раскрывало не самую приятную сторону в их завсегдатаях.

\- Налет греха, одновременно нанесенный на сотни, может быть, тысячи душ.

И Азирафель понял. Налет развращенности, но никогда не глубокий настолько, чтобы достигнуть сердцевины.

\- Старомодные демоны, вроде Хастура и Лигура, - сказал Кроули, - они до сих пор зациклены на искусном мастерстве. Мир теперь слишком велик для такого. Надо обращаться к массовому производству, или не получишь в итоге ничего.

Азирафель покивал и подумал об автомобиле Кроули, и о том, как тот любовно погладил его ладонью и прокомментировал великолепное мастерство его изготовления. Он подумал о его ручке, выпущенной ограниченным тиражом, и его часах, единственных в своем роде. Он подумал о портрете Моны Лизы, висящем у него в квартире. Он подумал, что знает, что именно известно Кроули о массовом производстве, и насколько тот считает его эффективным.

\- Тогда, ты можешь не одобрить изначальную идею, которую я собирался тебе выложить, - сказал Азирафель. – О возможном предотвращении Апокалипсиса.

\- Поэтому ты заявился в мою квартиру? Думаю, любой план по предупреждению войны сейчас прозвучит просто отлично.

\- Я собирался сказать, мы могли бы убить Антихриста.

Кроули ковырялся в своей еде. Он остановился.

\- Или, по крайней мере, сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы не допустить уничтожения, которое ему суждено вызвать.

\- Ему будет одиннадцать, - глухо выдавил Кроули.

\- Я знаю.

\- Может быть, он не будет… таким, как другие одиннадцатилетки. В смысле, меня не было рядом, чтоб его развращать, но, может, он окажется от природы противным, жестоким созданием, и это будет не так уж плохо…

\- Его отец был противным и жестоким, когда только был создан? – спросил Азирафель. – Прежде чем события его существования его сформировали? Боюсь, генеалогия работает не так.

Кроули выглядел несчастным. Он с отвращением отодвинул от себя свою почти не тронутую тарелку с едой.

\- Забудь про Антихриста. Кроули. Твои попытки по развращению Земли были никчемны, - сказал Азирафель. – И я говорю это в качестве комплимента. Но это потому, что у Земли нет направления. Она растекается и растет в обход каждого мельчайшего дефекта и изъяна, словно распространяющаяся плесень. Она _выживает_.

Кроули приподнял бровь, глядя на него. Азирафель наклонился вперед.

\- Но в чем крошечные, отвлекающие, _надоедливые_ препятствия по-настоящему хороши, - произнес он, - так это в том, чтобы нарушать тщательно организованные, все-детали-вплоть-до-самой-мельчайшей-высечены-в-камне, _Планы_.

Кроули тоже наклонился вперед.  
\- Это были «Планы» с большой буквы «П»?

Азирафель кивнул. Кроули расплылся в ухмылке.

\- Ангел. Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

 

Они это обговорили, все, что только смогли придумать, что могло бы подбросить палки в колеса Плана. Если бы политических лидеров каждой нации, находящейся на грани войны, вдруг отвлекло от своих обязанностей прямо перед самыми объявлениями сильное расстройство желудка. Если бы адова пса выманил и увел от своего хозяина целый грузовик кошек. Если б добрая часть армии Ада испарилась бы прямо перед самой битвой, потому что каждого из них вызвали бы посредством спиритических досок все до единой сатанинские монашки. Если бы солдат Небес закидали бы молитвами, потому что праздничный сезон начался бы в этом году как никогда рано, и огромное число религиозных людей вспомнили бы о своем религиозном долге благодаря трогательной праздничной рекламе. Как альтернатива: если бы они получили молитвы, посланные огромным количеством людей, увидевших особенно душещипательный рекламный ролик о приютах для животных. В котором бы использовалась религиозная символика, возможно, даже упоминание об ангелах в музыкальном сопровождении, добавил Азирафель. По всей видимости, когда большое количество людей одновременно обращалось к молитве, это было почти оглушающе.

Они проговорили долгое время, пока обеденные посетители не сменились теми, кто пришел на вечерний чай, которых затем сменили люди, пришедшие поужинать. Их официант* перестал подходить к ним. Их бокалы все равно, казалось, всегда были полны.

*Формально Онслоу следовало напоминать гостям о времени, когда они уже начинали злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Он наблюдал за тем, как эти два джентльмена ели здесь, раздельно, на протяжении лет, каждый всегда был в одиночестве. Он уже какое-то время тешил себя одной фантазией. Та возникла у него только лишь по причине скуки, вызванной обслуживанием незнакомцев целыми днями, но теперь, когда эти двое каким-то образом сошлись вместе, он определенно не собирался торопить их. Только не таких преданных клиентов, которые, похоже, вели разговор всей своей жизни.

Они решили, что самое большое, что они могли бы предпринять, это фантастически запороть собственное «сражение». Им придется встретиться в Армагеддон, как запланировано. Сторона Кроули уже подозревала его в возможном дезертирстве. Азирафелю тоже не нравилась идея столкнуться с гневом Небес, в случае, если он ослушается приказов. Они встретятся на своих боевых позициях, а потом… потом они просто устроят худшее в мире сражение.

Это все, что они могли придумать.

Этого должно было быть достаточно.

\- Итак, вот и все, - произнес, наконец, Кроули, после того, как они рассматривали все на протяжении часов, и обоим стало ясно, что если они еще хоть какое-то время проведут в попытках что-нибудь придумать, они взорвутся.

\- Боюсь, это на самом деле все, что у меня есть, - вздохнул Азирафель.

Они сидели. Кроули ковырял скатерть. Азирафель сложил салфетку.  
\- Я, на самом деле, не знаю, что делать теперь, - признался он.

\- Как и я, - с облегчением сказал Кроули.

Последовала пауза.

\- Знаешь, думаю, я мог бы заказать еще кусочек, - произнес Азирафель, указывая на тарелку, на которой ему был подан десерт. – Почему бы и нет, раз уж мне все равно недолго придется беспокоиться о том, чтобы поддерживать это воплощение в форме… ээ. Ну, надеюсь, что придется. И тем не менее. А, тебе не обязательно меня ждать, если бы ты предпочел отправиться куда-нибудь…

\- Я не против, - сказал Кроули. Он робко добавил, - О. Ээ. Только если ты не хочешь… немного побыть один?

Азирафель обдумал это.  
\- На самом деле, нет.

Кроули кивнул, просияв.  
\- Онслоу? – подозвал он официанта, который любезно держался неподалеку, как настоящий профессионал. – Вы не могли бы принести нам обратно десертное меню, пожалуйста?

Онслоу, уже менее профессионально, учитывая нескольких гостей, которые ждали столика уже час, с готовностью услужил.

 

Кроули было гораздо веселее, чем следовало бы. Ему всегда нравилось узнавать людей, но с Азирафелем – он мог понять. Он думал, что понимает всех людей, с кем подружился на протяжении лет, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, как он мгновенно узнавал все, что Азирафель рассказывал ему о своей жизни, как будто бы он тоже был там. Как будто бы он жил в мире, который был более похож на _его_ мир, чем чей-либо другой. Все, что он говорил, мгновенно казалось знакомым.

Некоторые вещи, как они обнаружили, были чуть слишком знакомы.

 

\- Ты тоже был в Хрустальном Дворце?

\- Да, и ты? Пытался подстегнуть одержимость предметами потребления и материальными благами?

\- Нет. Я хотел посмотреть дагерротипы.

 

\- Я помню, там был скандал, когда его дочь сбежала, чтобы стать монашкой.

\- О. Да, что ж. Как я ей сказал, брак с этим человеком никогда не сделал бы ее счастливой.

\- В смысле, это был _ты_?

 

\- Ты _и с ним_ тоже был знаком?

\- Мы вместе посетили премьеру его последнего балета.

\- Вот гад! А мне сказал, что у него насморк!

 

Кроули и Азирафель поглядели друг на друга через стол.

\- Итак, - сухо произнес Азирафель. – Похоже, мы участвовали в жизни друг друга немного больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

\- Но не так, как мы ожидали, - указал Кроули.

\- Правда. – Азирафель промокнул губы салфеткой, и отодвинул от себя вторую тарелку из-под десерта. – Я уже поблагодарил тебя за… то, что ты сегодня сделал?

Кроули откинулся назад и кинул взгляд в сторону на пустеющий ресторан.  
\- Не сказал бы.

\- Что ж…

\- Конечно же, мы в расчете. Ты оказал мне услугу, появившись вот так, дал мне возможность показать этим парням, что я готов с тобой сразиться. Ээ.

Азирафель приподнял брови.

\- Так что, правда, - сказал Кроули, - это неплохо сработало для _меня_ , в целом.

\- Ясно.

\- И то, что ты сказал, - продолжил Кроули чуть тише. – После…

\- _Благодарю_ тебя.

Кроули закусил губу. Он уставился на Азирафеля поверх очков.  
\- Как ты это _делаешь_? – произнес он, едва ли не с агонией в голосе.

\- Делаю что?

\- Просто произносишь слова… произносишь слова вот так. Таким голосом прям… - Что он пытался сказать, так это то, что когда Азирафель произносил их, голос ангела каким-то образом звучал так мягко, так искренне. Он вызывал в Кроули ощущение, будто бы его завернули в теплое одеяло и ударили под дых одновременно. – Это звучит так _мило_ , - произнес он с гримасой.

\- Я ведь ангел, - озадаченно произнес Азирафель.

\- Да, но…

\- По правде говоря, - вздохнул ангел, - это удивило тебя, скорее всего, потому что большую часть времени я вовсе не мил.

Кроули обдумал это. Потом хмыкнул.  
\- Да. Возможно, дело в этом.

Азирафель наклонил голову, глядя на него, размышляя над тем, какие чувства в нем вызвала реакция демона. В итоге он усмехнулся.  
\- Да, что ж. Признаю, что не всегда являюсь милым херувимчиком, какого от меня могут ожидать люди.

\- Ничего. Я тоже не тот демон, которого ожидают люди.

\- Но это… - Азирафель остановил себя, не желая сказать что-то, что может оскорбить.

\- Я не пугающий, - тихо произнес Кроули. Он опустил взгляд на скатерть. – Я совсем не воитель. Я сам испуган. Я трус.

\- Из-за того, что ты это сказал, - произнес Азирафель. – Из-за всего того, на что ты нашел в себе достаточно смелости мне сказать – я думаю, ты самый смелый человек, которого я когда-либо знал.

Кроули ощутил, как эти слова отпечатались в его мозгу. « _Я думаю… ты… человек_ ».

\- Надеюсь, ничего, что я это сказал, - произнес ангел, едва ли не слишком тихо, чтобы он мог его услышать.

_Я знал… тебя…_

_«Ты человек»._

Кроули глядел на него, ни слова не приходило ему на ум. Лишь слова ангела, снова и снова повторяющиеся.

\- Нам, пожалуй, пора уходить, - сказал Азирафель. – Кухонный персонал с надеждой смотрит на нас уже с полчаса.

\- Точно.

\- Эмм… завтра.

\- Завтра, - произнес Кроули, вставая. Азирафель последовал его примеру. – Я думаю… - сказал демон. – Я думаю, я отправлюсь домой. Попытаюсь поспать. Немного. На случай, если это… случай, если это поможет завтра.

Они знали, что их стороны призовут их первым же делом с утра. Им обязательно надо будет еще раз пройтись по планам со своими великими героями войны. Как только их отправят обратно на Землю, они найдут друг друга, и приведут в действие свой собственный план – хотелось бы надеяться.

\- Идея звучит неплохо, - сказал Азирафель. – Что ж. До завтра, тогда?

\- До завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.автора: «Untill Tomorrow Then» («До завтра, тогда») в исполнении Ed Harcourt – одна из моих самых любимых песен на тему А/К, так что я пришла в восторг, когда она непринужденно зазвучала в то время, как я это писала :)


	9. Завтра

Они должны были встретиться в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Они услышат об Армагеддоне, как только Антихрист определится с местом его проведения. Не смогут не услышать, учитывая хаос, который разразится оттуда, где бы это ни было.

Они планировали встретиться до этого, чтобы разработать оставшуюся часть плана. Азирафеля уже вызывали этим утром на Небеса. Он отправился и прошел последнюю проверку доспехов вместе с новым мечом. Тот не загорался огнем. Но все равно сверкал слишком ярко.

Он сознавал, что довольно сильно бросается в глаза, стоя в божественных доспехах в Сент-Джеймсе, но решил, что незаметность уже вряд ли имела значение.

Он прибыл в парк даже раньше назначенного ими времени. Пораздумывал, не пытается ли Кроули вновь совершить драматичное появление. Решил, что это сомнительно. Глянул на свои часы. Время только подошло.

Он подождал.

Вновь сверился со своими часами. Демон опаздывал.

Азирафель подождал еще немного. Он ушел, нашел таксофон и позвонил Кроули по обоим номерам.

Вернулся в парк и огляделся.

\- А, - произнес он. – Дерьмо.

 

Анафема прожила всю свою жизнь, ни разу не попав под машину, и ей это очень нравилось.

Но что-то казалось неправильным. Дело было в книге. Независимо от того, сколько раз она перечитывала ту часть, где говорилось о том, что произойдет дальше, она не могла избавиться от чувства, что там не хватало страниц, хотя и не было похоже, чтобы оттуда хоть что-то выдирали. Все происходило так, как в ней говорилось. Прибыл Ньют, погода ухудшалась – но она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что что-то в том, как она сейчас читает книгу, было просто _неправильным_. 

\- Мы знаем, где это произойдет. Мы разобрались в подсказках. Мы можем просто пойти и остановить это. – Она поднесла кончик ручки, которой набрасывала заметки, к губам. Нахмурилась. – Просто что-то кажется неправильным.

\- Знаешь, каждый раз, когда ты говоришь «просто что-то кажется неправильным», - произнес Ньют, беспомощно таращась на нее через комнату. - У меня возникает желание закричать на тебя: « _Это же конец света!_ ». Но я пока еще этого не сделал.

\- Ядерный, - пробормотала она, просматривая записи, которые пока у нее были. – Да, это я поняла. Но чего же не хватает.

\- Что, на мой взгляд, очень тактично с моей стороны.

\- У меня такое чувство… - Она досадливо вздохнула и закатила глаза к потолку. – Почти как будто бы у нас должна быть _помощь_.

\- Было бы неплохо, - пробурчал Ньют.

\- Как будто бы кто-то еще должен _быть_ здесь. Возможно, «помощь» - неподходящее слово. Возможно, то, что я имею в виду, это… вмешательство. У меня такое чувство, почти как будто все должно идти куда более… _раздражающе_ для меня.

\- Ну. – Ньютон встал рядом с ней и положил руку ей на плечо. – Ты сказала, что знаешь, что должна сделать, чтобы остановить это, верно? Возможно, _я_ могу помочь.

Анафема вежливо ему улыбнулась, затем вздохнула и подхватила свою сумку.  
\- Полагаю, придется обойтись тобой.

 

Азирафель поспешно влетел в свой магазин, который сохранял нормальную, нераскаленную температуру. Он прошел в заднюю часть, где хранил коллекции, для вмещения которых потребовалось пространственное вмешательство.

\- Телефонная книга, телефонная книга. – Он отпихивал в сторону книги, разыскивая недавнюю. – Вот она!

Кроули не было дома. Один из его горшечных цветков лежал перевернутым. Азирафель счел, что сделать можно лишь одно.

\- Вот оно, - произнес он, обнаружив страницу практически случайно. Выбор был так велик. Для колебаний момент был неподходящий. Он закрыл глаза и ткнул в одно.

\- Вы, - сказал он.

 

Мадам Трейси жила приятной жизнью. Она не могла бы пожаловаться. Все затихало, и ничего странного или тревожного не происходило с ней в ее годы. 

И все же, было бы приятно привнести чуточку романтики. Девушке не мешает время от времени немного восторга и приключений. Это благоприятно влияет на сердце, как она всегда думала.

Окно разбилось, осколки полетели внутрь, и ангел, ослепительный в полном комплекте боевых доспехов, весь сияющий светом небес и отблеском меча, который он высоко держал в одной руке, спустился на ее ковер.

Мадам Трейси во все глаза уставилась на него.

Затем хихикнула.

\- _Очень_ виноват, моя милая женщина, - сказал Азирафель. – Мне все еще нужно работать над приземлениями. Я это приберу, будьте спокойны, но я немного тороплюсь. Слышал, вы проводите сеансы?

 

Все это дело с сеансом не внушало Шедвеллу особого доверия. А потом они упомянули портал в Ад, и это заставило его несколько насторожиться. А затем кто-то что-то сказал о том, чтобы вызвать демона.

Однако, Азирафель этот был ангелом, а выше этой компетенции против сил зла не существовало. Ему точно следовало слушаться приказов ангела, а именно им и был Азирафель. Никто бы не смог ошибиться в этом факте.

Они расселись вокруг вызывающего круга. Руку Шедвелла постоянно задевали ангельские крылья.

\- Простите, - сказал Азирафель. – Из-за всех этих доспехов они подтарчивают.

\- Тут сказано, что требуется «кровь девственницы», – Мадам Трейси хихикнула. – О боже.

\- Не беспокойтесь. Это всего лишь означает кого-то, кто никогда раньше не предоставлял свою кровь для проведения сатанинского ритуала. Мистер Шедвелл, я полагаю, вы ранее не были вовлечены ни во что такое?

Шедвелл побледнел. На протяжении лет он переколол кучу народу своими верными булавками, но мысль о том, чтобы оказаться по другую сторону в этом уравнении, ему не улыбалась.

\- Тогда моя кровь прекрасно подойдет, не волнуйтесь, дорогуша, - сказала Мадам Трейси. – Я никогда ничего подобного не делала.

\- Не делали?

\- О, нет, – она одарила его оскорбленным взглядом, полным удовольствия. – Что за сеансы, по-вашему, я _проводила_?

Азирафель раскрыл рот и закрыл. Он встряхнулся.   
\- Что ж, беспокоиться сейчас времени нет. Можем с тем же успехом и продолжать.

Мадам Трейси аккуратно уколола свой палец шпилькой для волос, и ритуал был завершен. Азирафель пробормотал несколько слов на старинном языке. Он проявил тщательность в том, чтобы произнести старое имя Змея правильно; то, которое у него было раньше, хоть Азирафель и отказывался называть что-либо, кроме «Кроули» его «настоящим» именем. Круг на полу зардел.

Свет выключился. Комнату освещало глубокое красное сияние, исходящее от символов, которые они нарисовали на полу. Стены начали подрагивать от рокота, который становился все громче и громче. 

\- Святые небеса, - произнес Азирафель. – Знаете, в суете последних нескольких дней я почти позабыл, что он связан с подобными вещами.

\- Это так волнующе, - произнесла мадам Трейси.

Шедвелл жалел, что не захватил свой колокольчик и книгу.

Рокот сотряс все здание. Красный свет все набирал яркость, пока не пробился сквозь пол и языки пламени не взметнулись вдоль круга. Они опустились лишь слегка, когда стало видно, что пол внутри круга обрушился, явив разверзнутую пасть пламени. Из дыры внезапно показалась рука и ухватилась за край. Из огненной ямы выполз Кроули, до сих пор в человеческом обличии и одежде, но тлеющий, его глаза пылали, раздвоенный язык то и дело показывался изо рта, пока он карабкался в комнату. 

Ему удалось подняться на ноги, и он встал перед вызывающим кругом, пока языки пламени не потухли, и дыра не сомкнулась.

Шедвелл обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. Он пробормотал нечто, что, из-за его акцента, никто не разобрал. Это было к лучшему.

\- Звали? – произнес Кроули, как только перевел дух и убедил свой язык оставаться во рту.

\- Кроули!

\- О, привет, ангел.

\- Это _так_ волнующе, - донесся слабый голос Мадам Трейси с пола позади него.

\- Кроули, - сказал Азирафель, - что произошло?

\- По всей видимости, князь Хастур _не был_ убежден в том, что я полностью поддерживаю войну. Он рассказал остальным, и они решили запереть меня, чтобы я не смог выкинуть «какой-нибудь номер». Прости, что не пришел на наше сви… э, встречу, Азирафель. Я был, ну. – Он указал на свою тлеющую одежду.

\- Силы небесные.

\- К счастью, если демона вызывают, он обязан пойти, даже если находится в одной из тюрем Ада. Так что спасибо за это. Однако, новости плохие. Оказывается, наше присутствие абсолютно не обязательно для начала Апокалипсиса.

\- Разве же это _плохие_ новости?

\- Это значит, что он все равно происходит. Однако, хорошие новости в том, что я узнал, где Антихрист. Он недалеко отсюда. Мы все еще можем успеть.

\- Э, – мадам Трейси поднялась на ноги и подошла к ним. – Успеть на что?

\- Армагеддон, - произнес Азирафель. – Который мы пытаемся остановить, - быстро добавил он, в меньшей степени по причине того, что Шедвелл сжал кулаки, и в большей – из-за выражения, возникшего в глазах мадам Трейси. Он повернулся к Кроули. – Но можем ли мы?

\- Я не знаю.

Ангел и демон уставились друг на друга.

Мадам Трейси фыркнула.  
\- Что ж, лучше уж нам, черт возьми, попытаться, - произнесла она и решительно зашагала к двери. Кроули и Азирафель посмотрели друг на друга круглыми глазами, затем кивнули и последовали за ней. Шедвелл подхватил свои вещи и заворчал о том, что если они думают, что он позволит двум голубкам быть их единственной надеждой в сражении Армагеддона, они с ума сошли, но никто к нему особенно не прислушивался.

 

Они уставились на скутер.

\- Он может выдержать троих, - сказала мадам Трейси.

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Кроули. – Если один из нас сядет верхом на второго.

\- Но не четверых, вряд ли, - грустно сказала мадам Трейси.

Азирафель пытался сообразить, как бы вежливо проинформировать мадам Трейси, что он временно реквизирует ее скутер. Хоть он и не умел управлять этой штукой. Он был уверен в том, что Кроули сможет.

Тем временем, Кроули надеялся, что ангел не предположит именно это.

Прямо в этот момент на дороге показался медленно передвигающийся престраннейший автомобиль. Он был маленьким, причудливой формы и выглядел так, будто бы недавно попал в аварию. Он остановился прямо напротив них. Со стороны водителя вышла молодая девушка.

\- Я знала, что есть что-то, чего мне не хватало в книге! – воскликнула она, с триумфом глядя на них. Азирафель и Кроули внезапно осознали, насколько не по-человечески выглядят, но она не казалась удивленной. – Я так и знала! А затем Ньют говорит мне, что ему только что позвонил начальник по поводу эфемерных агентов из Рая, возникших у него на пороге. Агнес придется передо мной объясниться, когда мы вновь встретимся. Вообще никакого упоминания об этом!

\- Мистер Шедвелл, - воскликнул Азирафель. – Вы вызвали на нас подкрепление? Я же _ангел_! Как вам не стыдно!

\- А тебе, как _ангелу_ , не стоит ли, - произнес Кроули, - больше волноваться из-за того факта, что ты пугаешь людей?

\- У тебя глаза пылают, дорогой мальчик.

Кроули материализовал солнечные очки.

\- Не знаю, _кто_ вы такие, - сказала Анафема. – Но я пытаюсь остановить Апокалипсис, так что, если хотите помочь, вперед, если нет…

\- Мы помогаем, - сказал Кроули. – Вы знаете, где находится Тадфилд?

Анафема вздохнула.  
\- Почему бы вам всем просто не сесть в машину?

 

Жизнь Адама протекала абсолютно точно так же.

И рассыпалась на куски.

 

Как и мир, в то время как Дик Турпин катился по содрогающейся дороге по направлению к Тадфилду, где земля дрожала, а небеса темнели с каждой секундой.

\- Возможно, нам с Ньютом удастся что-нибудь сделать я ядерными реакторами, - сказала Анафема. Они с мадам Трейси заняли два передних сиденья. Ньют, Шедвелл, Азирафель и Кроули все втиснулись на заднее.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Кроули ангелу, - мне как-то даже неудобно перед оставшейся дома Бентли, пропускает все веселье. 

Азирафель пытался занимать частичку того пространства, которое ему требовалось обычно, чтобы избежать необходимости сидеть на мистере Шедвелле.   
\- Ты уверен, - сказал он, упираясь одной рукой в потолок, а второй в сиденье перед собой, - что Бентли _захотела_ бы участвовать в этом веселье?

\- Но что я могу сделать с ядерными реакторами? – Переживал Ньют.

\- Уверена, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Анафема, - произнес Ньют голосом разума. – Раз у тебя есть книга предсказаний, которая говорит о том, что миру придет конец – и раз она не говорит о том, что мы это остановим – и раз книга _заканчивается_ после того, как предсказывает конец света – за какую такую надежду мы тогда держимся?

Анафема хранила молчание. Ньют вздохнул.

\- Это-то меня и беспокоило.

 

Глубоко под измерениями, гораздо глубже физической реальности, среди шеренг адских воинов, выстраивающихся, готовясь к битве, Лигур вздрогнул.

\- Чего? – огрызнулся Хастур, нервничающий больше, чем желал бы признаваться.

\- Не знаю, - произнес Лигур, глядя в никуда. – Просто жизнь перед глазами пронеслась вдруг.

\- Красота, наверняка, - с издевкой сказал Хастур.

\- Эй, Хастур. Ты когда-нибудь задумываешься о том, как тебе повезло, что ты жив?

\- Соберись уже, - с отвращением произнес Хастур.

Лигур глянул на него уголком глаза.  
\- Знаешь, тебе б меня не хватало, если б меня не стало.

\- _Чего?_

К счастью для Лигура, войска призвали ко вниманию, так что он избежал нападения коллеги-демона во второй раз за этот день.

 

Васаби подрулила к авиабазе Нижнего Тадфилда. Различные чудесные и инфернальные манипуляции помогли им попасть за ворота. Дик Турпин, скрипя, остановился.*

*Везти шесть человек после того, как недавно попал в аварию – это было уже слишком для бедного автомобиля.

Анафема и мадам Трейси вышли спереди. Заднее сиденье оказалось куда более сложной задачей. Ньюта слишком сильно вдавило в дверь, чтобы он мог пошевелиться. Шедвелл тыкал Азирафеля своим чрезмерным запасом булавок всякий раз, когда тот покушался на его личное пространство, так что Азирафель сдвигался в другом направлении. К тому моменту, как они прибыли, Кроули практически сидел на нем. Анафема открыла им дверь, и демон грациозно вывалился наружу.

\- Так мы на месте? – сказал он.

\- Именно здесь это должно разразиться. Согласно Агнес, во всяком случае.

Азирафель вышел из машины.  
\- Судя по всему, обладать информацией от этой женщины Агнес было бы довольно полезно с самого начала, - чуть раздраженно произнес он.

\- Что бы вы сделали, если бы узнали, где это произойдет, раньше?

Азирафель и Кроули виновато глянули друг на друга.

\- У нас, вроде как, был план, - начал Азирафель.

\- Дрянной, - закончил Кроули. – Вы все хорошо справляетесь. Что ты там говорила насчет того, чтобы испортить оборудование?

 

Они разделились, Ньют и Анафема отправились на базу, а остальные четверо вокруг нее, разыскивая Антихриста.

Они его нашли.

Они нашли его и еще троих детей. Те стояли чуть в стороне от своих скинутых на землю велосипедов. Они стояли лицом к лицу с четырьмя Всадниками Апокалипсиса.

Война, Голод, Загрязнение и Смерть стояли перед Этими.

Жизнь Адама на самом деле протекала абсолютно точно так же.

Рассказчик этой истории упомянула в начале, что один небольшой акт неповиновения изменит историю человечества. Изменение одного события изменит все, что вело к концу света и сам конец конца света.

Я могла тут преувеличить.

История для многих осталась абсолютно прежней, но это про одну из тех историй, которую мы любим. То, что одному ангелу сказали держаться подальше от одного змея, изменило историю лишь для них двоих. Это имело значение лишь для них. Но разве не в этом смысл?

В то же время, Адам. Сын самого дьявола, мальчик был послан на Землю с уже заранее спланированной жизнью – ребенок, которому было сказано, что он может создать что угодно, делать все, что захочет, которому сказали, что он может изменять историю – и чья история уже тоже была написана за него давным-давно.

Ходячий парадокс.

Маленький, упрямый, с грязными коленками, живой и дышащий акт неповиновения.

События происходили для Адама абсолютно так же. Ангелы и демоны, в любом случае, никогда не играли для него особой роли. Но разве смысл и не в этом тоже?

Итак, Адам Янг оказался лицом к лицу со Смертью, который уставился на него сверху вниз своими непостижимыми, бездонными глазами.

\- ЭТО СДЕЛАНО, - сказал Смерть.

Адам уставился на него в ответ.

Затем сказал:  
\- Да, что ж. – А затем произнес, - Дело в том…

 

\- _Он не хотел этого делать!  
_

 

\- Это еще не конец.

 

Конец не наступал еще очень долго. Много всего нужно было сделать. Ньют и Анафема вновь вышли наружу. К ним присоединились представители Рая и Ада, оба крайне рассерженные. Оставалось еще много работы. По большей части, однако, и что очень удивительно, большая ее часть состояла из разговоров.

В один момент Азирафель произнес:  
\- Прошу прощения. – А затем продолжил обсуждать значение определенного слова. Того, чье определение было слегка расплывчатым. Кроули присоединился к нему.

Представители Рая и Ада ушли.*

*Ну, ангел и змей были не _совсем уж_ бесполезны.

 

И в один момент показалось, что все действительно кончено. Казалось, что приближался конец. Приближался _Он_.

Азирафель и Кроули знали. Они чувствовали это. Земля начала трястись. На этот раз иначе, не из-за того, что что-то происходило на Земле. Из-за того, что происходило глубоко Внизу.

Там были люди. Азирафель и Кроули остались.

В один момент Азирафель повернулся к змею.  
\- Я просто хотел бы сказать, - произнес он, - если мы из этого не выберемся, что…

Немногое требовалось произносить. Не было необходимых признаний о том, что они узнали друг о друге, об открытиях, которые сделали, потому что по сравнению с тем, что они думали две недели назад, тот факт, что они были здесь вместе, делал все это очевидным. Они знали.

\- Я просто хотел бы сказать, - продолжил Азирафель, - что думаю, то, что я наконец встретился с тобой – это, возможно, лучшее, что когда-либо со мной происходило.

Кроули уставился на него. Затем ухмыльнулся этой медленной улыбкой. Той, что раньше заставляла ангела нервничать, но теперь приносила ему чувство, будто бы все каким-то образом будет хорошо.

\- А я просто хотел бы сказать, - произнес Кроули, - что… что, ангел, ты мне чертовски сильно нравишься.

 

Затем все было хорошо.

Все _Кончилось_. После всего, и не без изрядного количества психологических травм, которые останутся с ними Некто знает как долго. Адам сделал выбор, к какой семье он хочет принадлежать, и затем, все-таки наступил конец. Однако, только Конца. Это был конец Конца и начало… чего-то еще.

Им всем пришлось пройти через многое, чтобы к этому прийти, но они смогут разобраться с этим позже. Они смогут с этим жить. Они были с Земли.

А Земля _выживает_.

 

Р.П. Тайлер держался.

В этот день с ним произошло несколько небольших эпизодов, которые его чуть пошатнули, но ничего слишком серьезного. Если ему придется стать свидетелем еще одного странного события, хоть одного причудливого феномена, несущегося на него, словно шаровая молния, его нервы могут не выдержать. Однако, это ведь были просто байкеры, да и дети эти вечно что-то вытворяли. Он определенно мог с этим справиться.

Он повернул за угол и столкнулся нос к носу с двумя созданиями, которые светились – одно адским пламенем, второе небесным светом – и шли, держась за руки, по дороге. У обоих были крылья. У одного были желтые глаза, а второй держал огненный меч.

«Что ж», - подумал он, - «приятно, что они есть друг у друга».

А затем отключился.


	10. Эпилог, он же Начало 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.автора: Большое спасибо, что прочитали <3

Без машины и решив предоставить людей самим себе, Кроули и Азирафель отправились домой долгим путем. К тому моменту, как они добрались до Сохо, небо было темным уже несколько часов. Они остановились у книжной лавки. Было необычно прохладно.

\- Странная погода для этого времени года, - произнес Азирафель.

\- В точности, как должно быть, - указал Кроули.

Ангел улыбнулся и кивнул, опустив взгляд на землю. Кроули попытался предположить, о чем он думает. Казалось, будто бы он узнал его так быстро и так полно, лишь за несколько дней, но это было только в сравнении с тем с тем, что он думал о нем раньше. Он осознал, что ему еще многое предстоит узнать. Он нисколько не возражал против этой мысли.

Однако, он все же не представлял, что означает молчание ангела. Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу.   
\- Что ж, - сказал он. – Не пропадай.

\- И в планах не было.

Настала очередь Кроули покивать, глядя под ноги. Затем он усмехнулся.

\- Что? – спросил ангел.

\- «Планы».

\- С маленькой буквы «п», уверяю тебя, - сказал Азирафель с кривоватой улыбкой, которая стала ему так знакома.

\- Ясно, - Кроули рассмеялся. – Хмм. У нас есть новый план?

Азирафель поразмыслил. Затем пожал плечами, глядя на него.  
\- А ты что думаешь?

\- Я думаю, - сказал Кроули, - что с этого момента нам просто придется импровизировать.

Затем он ухмыльнулся той улыбкой, которую Азирафель, наконец, как он думал, способен был прочесть.

\- Звучит неплохо, - сказал ангел. Что-то внутри него согревалось, когда он смотрел на этого демона. Впервые он ощутил это на своем собственном лице, в том, как его губы сжались, а уголки поднялись вверх, помимо его воли. «Как тебе это удается?» - спросил его Кроули. Правда была в том, что он не знал. Он даже совсем не был уверен в том, что это именно он сам делает это с собой.

Они стояли там вдвоем с одинаковыми улыбками, пока их нервозность не заставила их погаснуть.

\- У меня такое чувство, будто нам стоит отмечать, - произнес Кроули. Он с неловкостью рассмеялся. – Но мы выпили все то вино, которые ты приберегал.

\- У меня, на самом деле, больше одной бутылки, - сказал Азирафель. – У меня… у меня, возможно, небольшая проблема по части «сохранения на потом».

\- Мм. Ну, что ж. Хорошо, что у нас все-таки осталось «потом». – Кроули прошелся рукой по волосам. – Э. В смысле. Не сегодня, если ты не… - Он умолк.

Азирафель был рад, что он не закончил. Он поглядел вверх в ночное небо, на яркую луну, которая уже начинала садиться. Пробормотал:  
\- Еще не слишком поздно.

Затем посмотрел на Кроули, махнул в сторону двери своей книжной лавки и пожал плечами.

Кроули улыбнулся, и они вместе вошли.

Никаких соловьев. Лишь звук колокольчика на двери книжного, и двое людей, уже смеющихся над чем-то, что один из них сказал, или ни над чем особенно, или над всем, наконец.


End file.
